End of the past beginning of the future
by HyperFLUFFY
Summary: Maxon chooses America in the end. But later on Aspen goes crazy just trying to win her back! I'm not good at summaries so yeah. You'll probably need to read saraloves2write's The One .I'll explain later.
1. Free time

**Hi! First time writting. Yay! Ok so this story will make more sense if you read saraloves2write's The One sinse this is kinda based on hers ( dont worry she knows I'm doing this) and well, yeah. I dont know what... to say... anymore . So yeah. This is akward.**

* * *

As we lay there on the blanket in the same spot as last time, I beggin to regret the bet we made on our last date. I won and as my prise, I made him wear shorts on this one. At first I thought it would be funny, but now all I could think about is the scar on his leg. I know he's fine now, but I still have nightmares about it.

" I forgot to tell you, tomorrow I have a free schedule and I plan to spent itwith one person."

" And who is this 'one person'?"

" You know who it is."

" Oh really. Can you give me a hint?"

" Yo mama!" haha! Bet you went all WTF!? Anyway...

" Kriss."

" What!?"

" I'm joking," he said while laughing. " I plan to spen it with you." I just stared at him with an angry look. "Look, I'll make it up to you." And with that he took me to the third floor. Before we got to his room, he covered my eyes with one ofhis hands.

" What is this?" I asked.

" A surprise." He whispered. When we stepped into the room I heared a dog bark. It reminds me of a dog we found. Well actually, it's more like _it_ found _us_. It was two years after Gerad was born. It was sleeping at our front door one morning. May and I wanted to keep it so much, but we just couldn't afford to. So we put it up for adoption and I never saw it again. I've wanted one since then. The only people I ever talked to it about were my maids.

" You're giving me a dog? Why?"

" Well I sort of heard you and well," he mummbled. He was clearly embarrassed. I couldn't blame him though. I realised that his han was still on my eyes so I took it off. What I saw was a puppy sitting on the bed. A corgi I think.

" Oh my God I'm just so happy I could kiss you!"

" Well?" I had to get back at him so I said in a serious tone " No!". But before he could respon, I tackeld Him. We landed on the floor and started kissing. I'm surprised he didn't seem hurt by the impact. We stayed like that for a minut or two when suddenly, " Do you smell bacon? " I asked. "Maybe it's him?" He said pointing to the dog. I got up and smelled him "You're right!"

" What inthe world did they put in his shampoo?"

" He smells delicious. I'm surprised he's not trying to eat himself."

" He's making me hungry."

" Well I guess that's his new name then!"

" Hungry?"

" No, Pewdiepie mamamia hahahaha!" Haha I'm sorry I just had to do it! Any Bro's out the? No? How about Marzipans?

" No, bacon."

" Alright then," he said then started chuckling. We spent the rest of the night kissing, talking and playing with Bacon until we fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok sorry guys for the fact that this is short. I'm not good at making storeys very long so I'll make it up to you by uploading more than once a day. That sound good? Btw what Pewds does everything! Episode was that?you can PM me or just let me know in th comments sec - no reviews! Yeah... reviews... damn it! Anyways tell me what you think and ask questions pls( i like answering them.) just not the stress debriefing type ok ? As if you even know what that means! Ambot sa kambing na may bangs! Haha sorry i just felt like writting that i miss hearing it! Meow!**


	2. The Proposal

I woke up to bacon who must've snuck in between us while we were sleeping when suddenly a guard burst through the door saying "Your majestly Lady America is-" How could I let myself do that? I really should have gone to my room the moment I got tired. When he noticed me on the bed with Maxon he didn't seem panicked anymore. The guard was Aspen. I'm not surpised how he doesn't seem jealous or heartbroken. Yes, he said he was okay with us being just friends now, he said he accepted the fact that I chose Maxon, but I knew he still wasn't over me. Maxon still grogy, asked "Missing? Well as you can see, she's fine."

"Her maids said she wasn't in her room." He was trying not to laugh but Maxon just looked really funny in those shorts.

"Do the king and queen know?"

"No sire."

"Don't let them."

"Yes your majesty."

"Thank you Officer... Officer Ledger."

When he left I heard the laughter escape. Then he looked over to me and said " Never make me wear shorts again."

" Don't worry, I wont. Next time I'll make you wear a skirt"

" Well I guess I'm just going to have to win then."

I started giggling. "Well I should go, wouldn't want to keep them worried" and with that I picked up Bacon and left for my room.

When I got in I saw Lucy on the floor, crying.

"Don't worry Lucy they will find her," said Mary trying to comfort her. Anne looked up and saw me then said "See Lucy she's fine" Lucy looked up and ran over to me "Were so scared miss, where were you? "

"I was with Maxon in his room"

"All night?" Mary asked.

"Yes" I said blushing. Lucy couldnt stop giggling

* * *

When I went down for breakfast Bacon somehow got out and followed me all the way to the dinning room. I don't know how I didn't notice. "I'm sorry I didn't know and-" Queen Amberly cut me off ."It's okay we'll have someone take him to your room."

"Thank you your majesty" I said getting onto my seat.

"Joshua will you please take this dog to her room"

"Yes your majesty" then he left with him in his arms.

"So what's his name?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ok so it's probably not funny and it's getting annoying but I had to do it.

"Bacon."

"I didn't know you had a dog"

" I gave it to her mother" Maxon said.

* * *

After breakfast Maxon and I watched a movie with Bacon. He was watching so attentively that it seemed as if he understood what was happening. After the movie we went horseback ridding then went up to my room. As we were sitting on my bed I admitted "You know, I feel guilty sometimes about not being able to give you anything"

"You had them make extra cake on Christmas"

"That's nothing compared to taking a bullet." He paused, then sighed.

"You know, there is one thing." I looked at him with a brow raised. Is he doing what I think he's doing? He got down on one knee, took my hands in his and asked "Will you marry me?" This is it the day I've been waiting for. Tears start to form in my eyes and I nodd. He got up and hugged me for what felt like hours, then kissed me. I just couldn't believe it he chose me over Kriss and ended the selection.


	3. The Announcement

Maxon came into my room a few hours before the report.

" So did you tell your parents?" I asked.

" No, I want to surprise everyone during the report."

* * *

"So your highness, looks like there are only two girls left in the competion! How are you feeling?" Asked Gravil.

" Actually the Selection is already over."

" Oh! So when did it happen? And who is the lucky girl?"

" Well, last night I proposed to America Singer." He said gesturing to me. The moment Kriss heard those words she whipped her head towards me and just stared with sadness yet at the same time anger in her eyes. I feel so sorry for her. Did Maxon not tell her? Well I guess when he said everybody he meant it literally.

" So, would you care to tell us how it happened Miss Singer? Gravil asked diverting my attention from Kriss.

" Well, first he spent the whole day with me. He had a clear schedule." I started then noticed the king starring at me like a bug. " We spent half of it with my dog actaully."

" Oh, so you have a dog?"

" It was a gift from Maxon. Apparently he was stalking me." I joked. And Gravil started chuckling. "Okay, so at the end of the day, I told him how I was guilty for not being able to do much for him. Like bringing back a holiday, taking a bullet and saving me from getting hurt."

" He took a bullet? Well, what's the story?"

" Honestly sir, that is something that only he can tell," I said gesturing to Maxon.

" Well?"

" Well, we had a fight a few days before Christmas. She ran crying to her room, but I didnt follow. She would have just slamed the door in my face. So I waited. When I did come to her, she was asleep. I just stayed there since I didnt want to wake her. But that didn't seem like a problem at all. The alarm sounded but she wouldn't wake up so I had to **carry** her to the safe room. A rebel passed by and shot me in the leg right after I threw her in." Gravil looked over to me and asked " So when did you wake up?"

"Right when I heard the gunshot." Just talking about this will make me cry.

" Well, what about the holiday? Halloween is it?"

" Yes, it was. But honestly if the whole topic is going to be about our love story we might as well have a two-hour special." I didn't mean it literally but Gravil probably did. " Well, why not. Prince Maxon?"

" Sounds good. It is a long story."

" Well it's settled then."

* * *

After the report cried almost immediately. I walked over to Maxon to talk about but before I even got to say anything he lifted me up and spun us around. When put me down he kissed me. It took me a few minutes to remember what I was doing. I pulled away and he gave a concerened look.

" What's wrong?"

" Kriss."

He looked me in the eyes and said. " She'll be fine America. I chose you not only because you are the best for the country, I chose you because I you are the best for me. I will never love anyone as much as I love you. It will always be you. No matter what argument we have, no matter what I do- no matter what you do. I will always be yours." I melted at these words. They made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. I gave him a small smile and said " And I will always be yours. No matter what."


	4. Clarity and Madness

**Hey! Back again with another chapter . Ok so yesterday I was being well, I got bored. This is new to me and I'm ver excited and I hope you enjoy! Honestly you can Never expect me to be serious unless in a class, or really pissed off! ;D**

**Melody: yes I'm Philippina, but to be more specific, waray-waray. Not just waray. That literally means nothing.**

* * *

It's been a week since the report and I'm just exultant. I'm equally pressured though. The rebel attacks have increased since the report. There have been three in Carolina. They're most likely meant to harm my family, though they haven't through the protection of the guards. I wont just sit here and wait until they do for me to act. I cant just stay here and do nothing. I can't think of anything to do though. Flying them here would seem to be the best thing to do. But it scares me. Ten years ago Maxon nearly died. A bomb was planted in his plane when he went to Swendway. He and his family miraculously survived. Carolina is peaceful compared to the other areas affected. Eight in Clermont, nine in Columbia, and many more. All in a week. It's as if they're targeting the selected. But they've been eliminated to why bother? I can understand why Carolina, but why those places?

* * *

Planning this wedding beginning to vex me. How can I do this with all the stress? Don't get me wrong I'm happy about it, it's just that, the people in the provinces. What could happen to them? My mood lightens when I look down at Bacon. He's just sitting there at my feel, starring at the cake I'm tasting. Too bad it's fudge. I look up and get even happier. There he is, just standing there, starring at me with happiness in his eyes. This takes me back to our first kiss. His face was so close to me. It was awkward and cute at the same time. He wanted it to be me. I still can't believe it. One minute I'm screaming at him then marrying him the next.

He took a step closer to me then wrapped his arms around my waist so in return, I wrapped my arms around his neck( sorry, don't exactly know how to put that into words so just think of them slow dancing kay?) " How has the future princess been?" I started giggling. "She's been fine. And her prince?" He didn't answer. He just smiled and lowered his lips to mine. I missed these kisses. I know he's only been gone a week, but it feels like a millennium.

He pulled away and petted Bacon. "You're growing fast. And how has he been?" He asked looking up to me. "He smells like nutella this time." (I'm getting hungry) He started laughing. I missed that laugh just as much as I missed his kisses. They were funny, but now I just think they're cute.

A butler came with an envelope in his hands.( while I was typing I was thinking of änvəlōp) he came to me and said " A letter from Miss Newsome I believe." What does the bitch want now? What the hell does she want to say?Wish you luck on your wedding? Hope you fail? You'll look terrible in your dress? I'm sorry? I don't care. Whatever it is it's probably full of insults.

I went to my room after we chose the flavour for the cake. We just started planning five days ago and we chose the decor, food, music, and half the guest list. It may seem like we got a lot done already, but that's not even half the things to do for this thing.

I open the letter, expecting to be bombarded with insults of every kind.

_AMERICA,_

_ I KNOW, THAT WHILE I WAS IN THE SELECTION, I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT CRUEL, AND I'M SORRY. I KNOW THAT WHAT I WAS DOING WAS UNFORGIVABLE, BUT I FEEL LIKE YOU **NEED** TO KNOW EVERYTHING. IT WAS ALL AN ACT. I NEVER JUST WANTED THE CROWN, I WANTED TO PLEASE MY PARENTS. THAT'S ALL I EVER WANT. BUT EVEN IF I WERE QUEEN, I WOULD HAVE TO BE GOD TO PLEASE THEM. _**  
**

_ I NEVER SLEPT WITH KING CLARKSON. THAT'S LOW EVEN FOR **ME**. WHEN I GOT HIM TO WHIP YOU, I DID IT BECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS OF YOU. YOU ALWAYS SEEMED PERFECT. MY FIRST IMPRESSION OF YOU WHEN I SAW YOU ON TV WAS A STUPID GIRL WHO WAS HEAD OVER HEALS IN LOVE WITH MAXON. BUT YOU BLEW WHAT I THOUGHT OF YOU WHEN MARLEE GOT CANED. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE. TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE ALONE.**  
**_

_ RECENTLY, I FELL IN LOVE WITH A BOY NAMED ROYCE. HE IS A THREE. I KNOW MY PARENTS WOULD NOT BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS, BUT I DON'T CARE. HE BRINGS OUT THE REAL ME. HE DOESN'T TREAT ME LIKE A CRIMINAL LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE HERE. HE MAKES ME SMILE. REALLY SMILE, NOT LIKE THE ONES I FORCE EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE. _

_YOU NEED TO WIN AMERICA. YOU CAN CHANGE THE COUNTRY FOR THE BETTER. I BELIEVE IN YOU. THE CASTES I KNOW, ARE NOT FAIR. IF THEY WERE GONE, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY. YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE MAXON EVER LOOKED AT. YOU ARE THE ONE HE LOVES. WE ALL CAN SEE IT. _

_YOURS TRULY,_

_CELESTE_

It looks like this letter was written way back. Before the report at the least. Royce seems like a great guy. Now that I know how she really is, I can really say that he's the one for her. I feel sorry for her. She really is depending on me now. She was probably too scared to look at the magazines or the television. Afraid they might say something about her. I need to write back. All this time, she was just jealous. I didn't know. No one did.

* * *

I woke up to the one word that always wakes me. "Mer," Aspen said. I looked at the clock and it said 2:00. I turned to him, still groggy. I have to admit, I'm still scared of him. After he tackled Maxon and I on my birthday ball, he got rehabilitated. Or so they say. But why would they put him back on duty if he didn't? So why be scared? I don't know. I just am.

" Aspen what are you doing here." I couldn't see well. I sat up too quickly.( did you ever get that feeling before? Lay down for a long time and stand up? If you did you'd get it. Everything goes black at first. Is that normal?) When my vision goes back to normal I get shocked. The one thing I see is Aspen shirtless.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't marry him Mer," he said with a slightly demanding tone.

" What?"

" You don't love him; you love me!"

" Aspen I'm engaged. Do you really think that I would have said yes if I chose you?"

" You only chose him bacause if you said no you would be an embarrassment! But I don't care Mer. I will always love you." He kind of sounded psychotic when he said that.

" What?" I asked. Wait, no! He wouldn't!" Aspen?" He started walking slowly to my bed.

" Aspen get away from me!"

" I love you Mer."

" LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. He bent over on my bed as if to kiss me, but I pulled my feet from the sheets and kicked his face. I immediately ran from the bed but then he grabbed my ankle making me fall on the floor. "HELP!" I screamed. He got up and started unbuckling his pants. I lifted the lower part of my body and used my good foot to kick his head. I heard about a part near your ear being your knock-out point once. I probably didn't kick hard enough. It didn't seem to do anything. I needed to do it. I had no choice. I used my foot other foot to kick him in the groin since the other was painful from the impact. That seemed to do the trick. I got up and ran for the door then he grabbed my night gown, tearing half of it off. I ran out the door sobbing. When I saw Maxon and some guard, I fell into his arms, crying so hard.

"What's wrong darling, and your dress..." Barely being able to breath, I said gasping "Officer...tried to...r-"

" It's alright." He said brushing my hair. "It's over now. We'll deal with it tomorrow." I continued crying into his chest. How could he do this. _He_ said we could be JUST FRIENDS. I knew he wasn't over me but still. Then, did he tackle us on purpose? I thought he was just drunk! They need to send him away. I can't just torture him. It's not that I love him still. Believe me, after what just happened, I have no reason to have feelings for him. I can't kill him either. I would never do that. Life in jail would be better. It's not as bad as being caned.

"We will call your maids immediately. Would you want one to stay in your room?" I nodded. " Alright then." As much as I didn't like being watched in my sleep, I needed someone there. It makes me feel safer. I would feel better falling asleep with him around, but would rather not ask for that. But I needed it so I pleaded " Please don't leave me." And without hesitation, he said "I won't".

* * *

**Yay! chapter four is up! Aspen is crazy. When you read the name of the chapter you didn't expect this did you? I made most of this on the spot but some parts were already planned since the beginning! Imagine all that! I will not upload another chapter today since it's longer that usual. Do you like? No? Any suggestions? What do you think?**


	5. Anxiety

**Here with another chapter hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**WARNING:**

**Contents may not be suited for some people for some reason and stuff. The rest of this warning is irrelevant and only used to make it seem long and legit and I also wanted to write the word "warning". You don't have to read the rest of this unless you want to, but why would you? Also the size of this is good so I'll stop typing now. I like pie! Meow!**

* * *

**Maxon's POV:**

She wouldn't stop crying. What she just experienced was just horrible. I doubt she would still have feelings for him now, but I know her. She would't just punish someone the way we do. I'll get him for this. I suspected that he would still fight for her, but I never thought to this extent. It is cruel, wrong, and so many other things. I could just run in there and beat him up. But I can't. America wouldn't want that.

She whispers as she cries "Please don't leave me." How can I not after what just happened?

"I won't" Bacon comes up to us and nudges me on my side, reminding me that we were still in the hall way. We couldn't stay here all night. So I helped her up. She was trembling so much that she could barely stand. When we got to her room, I laid her on the bed and the dog curled up next to her, making her calm down a little. I don't know why, but I didn't notice until now, that her dress was so short it almost looked like a shirt. So much skin could be seen. Wow.

Her maids came in, shocked and worried at both at her appearance and what they were just told.

"Oh my Lady!" one of her maids exclaims. Mary I think was her name. "We heard about what happened and came here right away." Said Anne. Lucy ran over to the bed. She still hasn't calm down. "We need to fix her up a bit and deal with the rest in the morning. She should rest." Said Anne. I started to leave when America grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw her with pleading eyes. I can't just leave her. She needs me to stay. I nod and sit on the bed. They begin with the bruises. He must have had a tight grip on her ankle. It looked terrible. As if someone tied that part to a rope and hung her up-side-down. They then top right and after begin to stare at me. I don't understand. "Um, your Majesty, we will be working on Lady America's clothing." Said Anne.

"Oh, right." I feel embarrassed. Here I am, in my fiance's bed room and just stand there as if I wanted to be there when they did it. I'll have to leave. America would understand. She needs her privacy after all. I leave the room for them to do their job.

* * *

It has been days since the incident. She hasn't left her room. She's had all of her meals delivered. She probably has developed a phobia for the guards. I can't blame her. She needs a doctor. I decided to visit her today. I've been so busy the last few days that I haven't gotten the chance. I hear she gets nightmares and wakes up screaming. She cries in between meals and sometimes rocks back and forth on her bed mumbling things no one can understand - and occasionally hugging Bacon and rubbing his back making her look crazy-and breaks out crying.

I walk into her room, and noticed that she's in one of her fits. I run to her bed and embrace her. She looks up at me with fear in her eyes. And I notice that she's shaking so much.

"Mary, please have a guard-" She screamed cutting me off. She really has phobia. She starts crying again.

"M-Mary, please have a- I mean please call Dr. Pewdie"( I had to do it. Okay? Okay. Because today, is not okay day!)

"Yes your majesty." And with that she left. I looked at America and it seems as if she had fallen asleep. How could I let this happen? Will we have to move the wedding? I don't know. Not until she's fine. I just held on to her until the doctor came.

"Don't worry, you're in the hands of doctor Pewds now." She just looked up at me looking confused.

"It'll be okay America." I assure *listening to carameldansen and jabba the hut (pewdiepie) at the same time*

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" America's eyes widened then I saw tears in her eyes. She began shaking. I held her closer to me. She seemed to calm down a little but was still crying. She needed to be cured. The doctor had to know. I could tell him myself, but not in front of her. I can't leave her either. She'll have to tell him herself. "America, I understand that you're scared, but you have to tell the doctor what happened." She relaxed and began to tell the story. It took a while; she kept crying the whole time and sometimes staring at Bacon like he was a monster.

"So this guard, he tried to rape you?" She started crying again, but nodded. "What was the guard's name then?" She couldn't answer the question. So I mouthed the words "Aspen Ledger". He nodded and began asking her questions. He prescribed her the medicine that would make her numb. She wasn't going to be taking them forever though. She would have scheduled sessions with him.

* * *

"Do you feel better darling?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you." I kissed her forehead.

"Are we going to have- are we going to have... guards, at our wedding?"

"Not if it makes you uncomfortable. But we'll have to have them outside all possible entrances for our safety."

"But-"

"America look. I want you to be happy at our wedding. But I also want you to be safe. What if there's a rebel attack?"

"Don't worry." I smiled and started kissing her. It seems as if this is the first time she'd actually relaxed. We shifted so we were laying down with me above her. The whole time I was kissing her neck, she ran her fingers through my hair. She always does that whenever I do it.

As her hands pull me closer than possible, I hear the door open then Bacon's bark. I didn't react fast enough though. I was so engulfed by the moment. I heard it close again, then some giggling in the hallway. It was probably Lucy. She always does that when she sees me and America together. She probably thought I didn't notice. She must be going to tell the others.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I come into Lady America's room as instructed by Anne. And to my surprise, I see her and Prince Maxon on the bed, kissing. He probably didn't hear me come in so I close the door and leave. Might as well give them their privacy. She must be better to be doing this. I need to tell Mary.

"You saw them doing what?!" Mary exclaimed. I nodded. I can't help jumping. This just means she's gotten better. She probably doesn't have as much anxiety in her anymore. She'll be fine.

"The doctor must be very good at his job. I never thought you could relieve her anxiety that fast. Especially with that level. How did he even get her to talk? She's barely been talking to us since the incident. "

"Doctor?"

"Prince Maxon had me call Dr. Pewdie. He's the psychologist. Honestly, I quite fancy him."

"You like him?!" I couldn't help but giggle again. If Anne were here she would have reprimanded me by now. It doesn't matter now though.

"Yes, but apparently he's married."

"Oh"

I know how she feels. I liked Officer Ledger. We got along so well. He told me that he was in love with a girl. It hurt me. The one chance I get to fall in love again, the one chance I get to be able to leave, isn't possible. And all this time, The girl he spoke of, was Lady America. I like being a maid, that's for sure, but I don't want to live the rest of my life doing it. I want a husband. I want love.

* * *

**Awww! Who knew? Halfway through, I changed the music. Don't know about you, but I LOVED IT! watch?v=GVpoox4V1eg on youtube since typing the whole link here doesn't work!**


	6. Le Daphne

**Hey guys! Used to me updating daily? Sorry. Couldn't think of anything to write yesterday plus I was busy reading another fanfic and other stuff. But I'm here now! So... Well... Enjoy? :T Meow. (You're gonna have to get used to me saying that.)**

* * *

It has been the first time in days since America left her room. And her reason is for a date with me. Not breakfast- she had her meal delivered. The doctor suggested it; she might have another episode. I've taken her place in planning the wedding. I just don't want that much stress for her.

We lay on my bed with Bacon with his head on her stomach after going swimming. I love that dog. I wonder if we'll have him at the reception.( people do that...) He'd probably mess up the place. He's much bigger now than when he got here. He's beggining to shed. Ugh! I see the maids cleaning up the fur on the ground. But that doesn't stop him from being adorable. Just a little more annoying.

I look over at America. She's just staring at me. I'd be creeped out by now if it wasn't the lovely smile on her face. I feel embarrassed now just looking at her. I've been taking pictures of her while she's asleep lately. I can't help it though, no matter how much it makes me seem obsessed. She just looks so beautiful in her sleep. She hasn't seen them yet though. I've been tempted to paste them on my mirror so many times, it's just- that what if she sees them? What will she think of me? I left them on my desk; she never really seems to pay attention to it- so it seems safe.

"Maxon?"

"Yes darling?"

"I looked at your desk last night." Crap.

"Now you've really been stalking me."

"I-I just- I'm not- I-" Her smile grew wider until she eventually burst out laughing. God. What am I gonna do.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed. You know that?" I closed my eyes hoping this is just a dream- that I'll wake up soon. She just giggled.

Suddenly I felt her lips on mine. She's really enjoying this isn't she. Sometimes I just don't understand her. That's the best part! She'll never stop surprising me. And I love her for that.

Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. "Come in." I said. A guard stepped in and America fainted. She's fine with hearing the word, just not seeing them. She'll be fine as long as they aren't within twenty feet of her. When I took her to my room I felt her arm get tense. She's been handling it better now though. Before she used to throw the closest thing she could get at one while screaming. And in this case, it would have been Bacon. With the adrenaline pumping she would have- without a doubt - done it with one hand even with his weight. Well, either that or she would have broken my arm.

"Call Doctor Pewds" I said with a sigh.

"The psychologist your majesty?"

"Yes." And with that he left. Whatever it was that he was going to tell me, it can wait. America is my priority now. But since he was fine with it, he either forgot or it wasn't very important. I look over at her again, with Bacon now staring at her. I petted him and he jumped over us and settled down right next to me in the exact position he was earlier. The feeling of his head on my stoach felt warm. And for some strange reason, I like it.

* * *

By the time the check-up was over she went to her room. The doctor said there was nothing to worry about and that she will be fine. This has happened so many times that I'm starting to get used to it. But it's still bad enough that I get worried.

**~ze lunch tahm~**

The French royal family has arrived this morning to congradulate us on our engagement. It was supposed to be a happy moment, but father just glared at us as if he were going to throw acid at us. Mother seemed to be in a lovely chat with the French queen and king. As I look over at America she seems confused; scared. I understand why. Daphne. She's watching America like a hawk. She'll be asking questions and Daphne will probably do something to her.

After the meal both ladies were on my arms. As for appearance, Daphne was calm until we were in America's room.

"I thought you loved me!" Exclaimed Daphne pushing me onto the bed.

"Look like I said I was _never_ in love with you!"

"Wait, what's going on!?" America asked; very confused.

""What is going on? Well I'l tell you what's going on! You are marrying a man who is already in love with another woman!"

"Daphne I never loved you!"

"What? Wait, Maxon?"

"You never loved her Maxon you love me!"

"Daph-" I wasn't able to finish. Daphne ran over to me and forced a kiss. What is the matter with her? She is clearly getting desperate. I pushed her immediately. I turned to look at America. She was shaking with anger. _Please not at me!_ I thought to myself.

"You are nothing but a useless girl in Maxon's life! He will never love you! He will always love me! You are just a stupid ginger and he deserves better! You don't know how to act, you can't even respect the government! How in the world did he choose you!?" She beggan screaming in French. And with the look on America's face she didn't like it. They continued the fight in French and I did not understand a thing. I tried to intervene but Daphne just yelled at me and sadly don't even know what it was. At one point America said something that got the girl mad and tackled her. She was bashing America's head on the ground and I couldn't just call a guard, she would freak. I ran over to them and picked up Daphne and flung her across the room.

America luckily didn't have any serious injuries. Her hair was a complete mess, and her face had a scratch mark three inches long on her cheek. "Are you okay?" She nodded. That was a stupid question. I just didn't know what else to say.

Daphne unwilling to give up, got up and ran for America. I stood up just in time and stopped her.

"If you keep this up I am going to have to call a guard." America flinched. Oh no.

"Scared of a guard are you? Why would anyone want a coward!?"

"Daphne stop!"

"You cannot tell me what to do! I am the princess of France and I am to be respected!"

"Well I am the crowned prince of Iléa and you just tried to injure my fiancé!"

"She may be your fiancé but she is not as important a person as you are Maxon! You deserve better!"

"It wouldn't matter once we're married!"

"Once you're married!? The hell is wrong with you!?"

"Well what about Frederick? Or any of the other guys?"

"I don't want them Maxon, I want you!"

"Well I don't! I want America! I didn't just propose to her for no reason! I love _her_!"

"Don't lie to yourself Maxon! You only did it because you had to!"

"You're delusional!"

"This is all your fault!" She screamed turning to America. "We could have been together if it wasn't for you! You ruined everything! You're just a stupid nuisance in our lives!"

"I chose her Daphne! We're not together because I don't want to be! I want her! Now stop this nonsense and leave us be!"

"Well I guess you won't have France as an alliance! And all this because of her!" She said gesturing to America."What will everybody think then? What will your parents think?! She's not worth it Maxon and you know it! You'll be ruining the entire country with _her_ at the helm! Mark my word Maxon! You will forever regret choosing her!" And with that she stormed out the door. I hadn't realised for a moment that America was shaking. When I looked at her she was crying. All I could do was hold her. I'll probably get whipped for this. But it doesn't matter as long as America is safe.

* * *

**Well? Does you likes it? Does you nawt? Haha! Sorry for ze lolspeak. Just felt like it I guess. You'll probably be reading this tomorrow. I don't know what time it is wherever you people are but all I know is I stayed up till 2 AM just for this! Doesn't matter though. I sometimes sleep at 3 in the morning. But I end up waking up at noon. Remember that I am on Pacific standard time kay? Don't really know how to convert it to your time. Ok so I think I'll be calling you hypies from now on just for the fun of it. If you like it, good. If you're annoyed by it even better! Gosh I really am weird! Anyway... Meow!**

**-Hyper**


	7. Daphne, whips, and a lot of French!

**Hello hypies! And no I will not stop calling you that! Chapter 7 here and do I have a question for you! Do you want me to be more serious next chapter? I doubt you do but still! Do you want me to stop? Let me know trough an email- I mean PM or in the coments sec- I mean reviews! Yeah reviews... Crap.**

* * *

**~During teh dinner tahm of teh yesturday~**

**America's POV:**

"Do you think your father knows?" I whispered to Maxon.

"He probably does."

"Maxon I'm not letting you get whipped again!"

"America if I don't you will."

"I don't care Maxon!"

"Look if I let you get hurt, I just, I don't know. I can't just sit around knowing what's happening to you."

"Maxon he is a cruel tyrant and you know it. He's gonna do it to either one of us and I'm not letting it be you!"

"Well it can't be you either!" I closed my eyes and sighed. He was right. None of us want the other to get hurt. But one of us has to go through with it. "We'll talk about this later." He said.

I open my eyes and Daphne was staring at us. She scares me. She called me so many things earlier that were too horrible to say. She had some history with Maxon, but never a relationship. I'll have to ask about it later. "Maxon I-"

"Later!"

I continued my meal in silence. I didn't even look up from my plate. How could he do that? He didn't even know what I was going to say! What I had to say had absolutely nothing to do with our conversation!

I left dinner early so I could just get some peace from all this. I want to get away from Daphne and the king and all the stress I would have to deal with Maxon.

As I reach the guest wing an arm turns me around. It was Daphne looking angrier than earlier.

"Vous avez plein de merde!"

"Fiche moi le paix!"

"Vous ne valez rien!"

"S'éloigner de moi!" I screamed and ran off to my room then locked the door. I started crying on my bed. Bacon curled up next to me which made me feel a little better. I heard someone try to open the door and knocked.

"S'en aller!"

"America I don't speak French." Thank God it was Maxon. "Hey!"

"Ta mere est une pute!" (Don't you dare google that! I don't speak French so don't go asking anything. I googled this stuff and chose that. It is extreme and **never** say it to anyone. It is a HUGE insult. Daphne is just really pissed of and practically wants to ruin America's life)

"Ne vous osent présenter ma mère dans cette!"**  
**

"Qu'allez-vous faire à ce sujet?" I opened the door and pulled her in by the hair.

"Maxon m'aime! Pas vous, moi!" Daphne yelled.

"Vous cherchez désespérément et délirant!"

"Vous êtes un inutile lâche!"

"Daphne-"

"Vous pouvez rester en dehors de tout cela!"

"Pourquoi ne pas simplement accepter le fait que Maxon ne veulent pas que vous!"

"Daphne just stop!"

"Or what!?"

Crap. A guard came in. Oh my God what do! I, I, what is going on!? What is going to do to me? What if... What if... "Aaaaaah!" Then all of a sudden everything went black.

I woke up on the bed with Maxon sitting at my right and Doctor Pewds on my left. They haven't noticed that I'm awake.

"Look she'll be fine. But these are happening too frequently. We are going to have expose her to the phobia. Really expose her. We'll have to put her in a room full of them."

"But doctor what if something worse happens? Isn't there another way?"

"Look your majesty if we don't do this she will have a hard time living in this environment. You can't keep on-"

"Is there another way?"

"No your majesty" He let out a deep sigh. He was getting really stressed out over this. The doctor is right. I think we should do it.

"Is there anything bad that happens when this is done?" He was silent for a while.

"Well, only when it is extreme. In lady America's case, it is unlikely. You needn't worry your majesty."

I could really see the fear in his face. "Unlikely? So it can happen?" I put my hand on Maxon's leg. He got a bit startled by it then looked at me.

"Oh, how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that I need to do this. The doctor said _unlikely_."

"Unlikely America. There is a possibility."

"Maxon I'll be fine. You needn't worry." I was trying my best to sound calm. But on the inside I was screaming _No! You can't do that! Anything but that! _I really do not want to be in a room full of guards. But if it's what I is needed for me to be cured, I have no choice.

"America-"

"Please. You and I both know that I need to do this." He sighed and nodded.

"Alright then. When shall we do this?" Asked the doctor. I almost forgot he was there.

"How is next week?"

"That will do."

After the doctor left a maid came in almost immediately.

"The king wishes to see you in his office. Both of you." I guess we won't have to argue about it then. Probably.

"Tell him we will be there soon."

After the maid left Maxon gave me a worried look.

"Let's just go Maxon. But I'm not letting you get whipped."

"Well I'm not letting you."

"Then we won't let each other get whipped."

"America-"

"Maxon lets just go okay?"

The moment we stepped into the office the king gave us an evil look.

"Well, I heard about your…debate, with the French Princess."

"It wasn't my fault."

"If her parents weren't on your side with this we could have lost our alliance with France!"

"They have absolutely no reason to be on her side!"

"Well I do! I am not saying that she can have what she wants but she is right! You do not deserve to be princess much less queen!"

"Father stop! She deserves every bit of the title and Princess Daphne is completely wrong!"

He reached for something under his desk then pulled out his whip. I felt something pull my arm. It all happened so fast I didn't see it. It took me a second to realised what had happened. My thigh was bleeding. I almost fell on my side with the pain if it wasn't for Maxon catching me. The king tried to hit Maxon but he immediatly grabbed the end before it even touched him( lol action star I know it's really unrealistic but hey it just came to me) then pulled it from the king.

Suddenly two guard came in, took the king by the arms and carried him away. I got so scared that I almost forgot the pain. After they left Maxon carried me all the way to the hospital wing. The last thing I wanted was to have a guard do it. The king knew how things were now and he only made things worse for himself. He'd probably be dethroned. The news would spread very fast about this. The people would probably be in a state of confusion and the queen would have to rule on her own now, but at least he wouldn't get to keep this country under his iron grip anymore.

* * *

**Haha! Désolé pour tous les trucs français en ce domaine! Mais je viens de sentir comme ça! Dids you understands? That you can look up! Translation dot babylon dot com slash english/to-french/ this will make stuff easier! Look, I can't really stop you from it but if you wish, go ahead. But really as I have said, the one earlier is extremely offensive and if you happen to say that (which I doubt you would) don't say I didn't warn you! (I know someone who already made a similar- yet equally bad- mistake.) Any how... Merci de m'avoir lu et bonne journée hypies!( ou bonne nuit où que vous soyez !) Moew!**


	8. Drama rated R- I don't know

**Lol crazy stuff happening here... fast forward to the night before the big day!**

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

I decided to visit America. I haven't seen her all day and I am exhausted. She'll probably ask about Daphne. She's probably going to ask sooner or later. This topic is something I'd rather not talk about, but might as well just do it rather than avoid it.

I was about to get to the guest wing when someone abruptly pinned me to the wall and kissed me hard. It wasn't America, her kisses were soft and sweet. It was Daphne. I pushed her away as soon as I realised what happened.

"Are you mad?!"

"Madly in love? Then yes I am mad."

"Daphne just stop this nonsense already!"

She pinned me to the wall again and kissed me even harder.

"Maxon Schreave what the hell are you doing!"

I pushed Daphne away and turned to my left. America was standing there clenching her fists. She had the same look as the night I kissed Celeste.

"America please it's not what-"

"Just save it Maxon. This whole time I thought- Ugh! Does it even matter anymore? How could I have been so stupid?!"

"America I-"

"This is the second time Maxon!"

"Ame-"

"It was my fault that time, I know, but did you really have to kiss her?"

"A-"

"And now you're doing it the day before our wedding!"

"Amer-"

"And you!" She said turning to Daphne. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't just go around kissing some guy you like knowing that he's engaged!"

"America I-"

"Just... Ugh!"

Then she turned around to leave. I have to go after her. She always blames me when it comes to these kind of things. I'm beginning to question her trust. But she's always like this when she's angry. If I let her go now I'll be letting her go forever. So I ran and grabbed her by the arm. My grip wasn't good enough so she jerked it away, slapping my chin hard with the back of her hand. She just stared at me angrily. Are those... tears, in her eyes? She began to cry then ran away. I just stood there. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I just couldn't do anything.

"See? She doesn't trust you! She wouldn't even let you explain!" shouted Daphne from behind, snapping me out of it. I turned around and shouted "She wouldn't have a reason not to if it wasn't for you!"

"Why thank you!" I shook my head and turned to go to America. I shouldn't waste my time and energy on her. It's pointless. I ran to her room and luckily the door wasn't locked. I went inside and saw her crying on the floor with her knees to her chest.

_"Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser tranquille vous malade salaud! Que pourrait-on demander de plus ?! Je suis malade de ce que vous êtes en train de ruiner ma vie! Vous savez très bien que j'adore Maxon ! Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas accepter cela?"_

"America it's me."

"Leave me alone!"

"America we need to talk." She didn't say anything. "Look, she kissed me. I would never want to hurt you like that." She remained silent. I sat down next to her and just stared. I really don't know what to say. What if she yells "We're over!" or "The wedding is off!" the moment i say something. I need to be the one to initiate this conversation. I have to at least try.

"America please."

"What is it with you and Daphne?"

"We were close as children. Though we only met a few times a year, she was the only one who really understood me. On the night of my birthday;before the Selection, she confessed her love. But I couldn't tell her the same thing. I never felt anything for her."

"So about this Frederick? Or the other boys you mentioned?"

"Oh. Well it's similar to our traditions. Only that she has a choice. If she doesn't like one, she'll move on to the other. But the line will never end. Think of it as a mix of being an Ilean prince and princess. Many to choose, but you _have_ to marry someone. No way out of it."

"Well you _have_ to marry someone as a prince."

"The marriage part isn't against my will America." She smiled and leaned on me so I wrapped my arm around her. She sighed in relief. Our marriage is saved.

"Will you play for me?" I missed hearing her do it. Whenever she plays I'm just lost in the music. All I hear is perfection, note after note. I hear beauty in every stroke. And when the music stops, I see where the true beauty lies. I see all the world's perfection formed into a beautifu girl. The girl that I love.

Suddenly I feel four rocks dig into my back then before I knew it I was on the floor laying on my stomach. The rocks went around in a circle in a certain pattern- then a warm blanket of fat was flopped onto my back. Bacon. Apparently she fell with me as my arm was wrapped around her. But lucky for her she didn't carry the full load so she was able to wriggle away.

"That's a stange possition for listening to music, but that'll do." She joked. I groaned. He's really heavy. I'm affraid that by the time he's full grown his obesity won't allow him to walk. "Get off!" He just yawned. "Bacon!" America started laughing. "I guess this is going to be how I'll sleep tonight."

"You can carry me but you can't get a dog off your back? Where's the logic in that Maxon?"

"Too tired for that!"

"Well since your so tired I guess I won't be playing for you then."

"Please?"

"Get the dog off first."

"America."

"No pay, no game."

"Fine then." I grumbled. I tried rolling so he'd get off. It was hard due to the fact that I'm tired after a long day of work. It seemed to do the trick.

"This better be worth it!"

"It will. So what do I play?"

"Violin?"

"What song?"

"You choose."

"Ok your highness." The moment she grabbed her violin Bacon laid his head on my stomach. He is such a nuisance at times! I can't stand it. But with the fact that he's a dog and doesn't know that what he's doing is wrong, I'm going to have to just go with it. She started giggling before she actually played. * listen to elements by lindsey stirling just take out the dubstep *

When she finished playing she put down her violin and layed down right next to me. I held her as close.

"So this is my last night here huh?"

"Yes it is." I said as I kissed her hand.

"I'll miss seeing the gardens."

"At least it will be easier to get to each other."

"Hmmm... What will I choose you or the gardens?"

"I think I can guess."

"Oh really?" I pulled her in closer and started kissing her. She smelled so good. I pulled her over me and went down to her neck. Her hair smelled so much like vanilla. She called my name... I think. But I couldn't really speak so it went out as "Mmm". She called my name again. I fianally snapped out of it.

"What, what's wrong," I said. Then I suddenl realised that her dress was half off."Oh, wait... Oh my! Did I ? "  
"Yes you did" she said as she sat up and tried to pull it up.  
" I'm -I'm sorry. It's just that- I didn't mean to-" she cut me off.  
"No it's alright. You're probably just tired and honestly I woudnt mind if it wasn't for the law that's pretty much why people marry young isn't it? Anyway could you help me my zipper?"

This is embarrassing. How can she be so... calm? What in the world came over me? She was wearing a black bra and the look of her bear back was so... Wait! Stop thinking that stuff! Just divert your attension! Ok... I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about it. I feel so tempted to- wait! Maxon you're a gentleman. Remember that. You have to wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow.

"Maxon? Aren't you going to help?"

"Oh right yes."

I sat up and pulled her dress up as it was beginning to fall again then pulled up the zipper.

* * *

**America's POV**

Ok. Daily rutine. Go to the hospital wing and meet Doctor Pewds. Then get ready for the wedding at noon. He said this prosses would take an hour or two, but it'll fine. I can't live the rest of my life like this. Ok.

The moment I reach the hospital wing I feel like turning around and running. _I have to do this. For Maxon and me._ I think to myself. It helps a bit but I still feel like running. When I enter the clinic I see that Maxon is already there. I can't back out on this.

"Ah! You're here. Shall we get started?"

"Um, yes."

"Well then. If you could just come with me." He said. I entered a dark room with. The lights are suddenly turned on and the room if full of guards. My heartbeat gets faster, and faster, until I start screaming. I cower in a corner and rock back and forth. I look to one side of the wall and I see a mirror it must be a one way window. I run overthere and start banging on the glass screaming "Let me out of here!" I was getting hysterical. I don't know what to do and they're just there. What if something happens to me?

An hour later I was finally let out along with the other guards. Maxon and I go our separate ways to get ready for the wedding. Somehow, I don't feel scared of the guards anymore. I don't remember all the details but somehow, I just realised that there is nothing to be affraid of.

As I reach for the doorknob a pair of arms grabbed me and tossed me over their shoulder. It couldn't be Maxon; he would never do that. It can't be a guard either; they're all on duty. So who could it be? The only person I could think of was... No! Aspen! But how did he get out? I looked up and saw someone in a guard's uniform with unevenly cut hair. But that scar. I would recognise it anywhere. He had once been accidentally scratched on the neck by a cat. I know it sounds stupid but it really left some scars. How did I not recognise him before?

"Let me go you sick bastard!" I screamed.

He remained silent. Why didn't anyone come?

"Let me go!" He didn't say anything. We kept going down the hallway. I heard a beeping sound. Is he taking me to a saferoom? He takes me inside and drops me on the floor. He beggins unbuttoning my dress then tears the rest of it off. I turn around and punch him in the face but he punches me back hard. He starts kissing my neck as he tries to take off my bra.

"Please just stop!" I scream as I begin to cry. He tears it off then unbuckles his pants. I spot a knife in the corner then kick him in the groin. I make a run for it. When I pick it up I turn around only to see him in his underwear. I throw the knife and it goes straight into his chest. Blood comes out of his mouth then he falls to the ground. I had no choice. As much as I didn't want to do it, I had to. I take a good look at him. He looks like Aspen, but different. I don't know how. I don't have time to loose. I search for key card and find it in his pants. I grab it then run for the door. I stumble out and just fall on the floor. Maxon comes around the corner with some guards then spots me.

"Maxon!"

"America what happened to you?!" He exclaimes as he embraces me.

"Aspen... Fake guard... Dead."

"It'll be alright. He's gone now." He looks at me then stares for a bit.

"Maxon!"

"Oh! Um right. Um could you have a maid bring us a robe?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Had to kill him."

"I thought you were the kind of person who wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I had no choice."

"I'm glad you did." I nodded.

"Your majesty?" A young maid is standing behind Maxon. "Lady America's robe."

"Oh, thank you." We stood up and I wore the robe. He wasn't supposed to see all of _this_ until tonight.

As I was getting ready, Marlee came in not looking like herself. She had some make-up on to make her look like someone else. She already told me about this. She gifted me some lingerie. What the heck.

"So he already saw all of _you_?!"

"Not entirely. Just about ninety five percent."

"Aw! You ruined the surprise!"

"M- Finola!" I had almost forgotten her new name. She just giggled.

"He is gonna love it!"

"Hey!"

"Just wear it okay?"

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Yes!"

* * *

**Skip to the you may now kiss the bride part**

Maxon looked so happy. He lookes like he's going to run out the door screaming "Yes!"

We headed on to the reception. Everyithing was just grand. The best part was that my family is here! It has only been a few weeks since their last visit but still. Hours after the party Maxon whispered "Do you want to go upstairs? This party should have ended hours ago!"

"No reason not to!"

We went upstairs to my room then he carried me bridal style and layed me on the bed. *insert love scene. I am not the kind of person who would write that stuff. The thing with aspen was different*

* * *

**Ok so there it is! Twice as long as my usual chapters! Yay! So much stuff going on! I stayed up late again for this and it isn't good bacause my body clock for some reason is set to soething like 8am no matter when I sleep But I don't care! i love it! I had this feeling on a summer day when you were gone! Not continuing song okay bye!**

**~Hyper~**


	9. Drama again for some reason

**Hi! Here again to give you another chapter to this story! When you feel unsuccessful or bad, like I do a lot, remember "It's better doing what you love for nothing than doing something you hate for other people's entertainment". I know that I'm not as talented in writing as all you other people, but I just love doing this too much to stop. Well either that or people just don't like the fact that I'm nearly never serious. I can't help it. It's just the real me. I speak my mind. But if you actually talk to me in person I act differently from how I do here. Most of the time. **

* * *

I wake to Maxon smiling at me. I like it when he doesn't act like a prince when we're alone. It makes me feel special. Was he ever like this with the other girls? I doubt it. Daphne, I bet he did. I hate the girl. If only she didn't leave so soon. I could have torn her to shreds. I don't care if she's the princess of France. I am not wasting any more chances I get.

"Good morning Mrs. Schreave." He said as I snuggled in closer to him. His hand went up and down my back sending goosebumps all over me. I looked up at him and smile. He then gives me a devious grin. We get under the sheets and *insert another love scene*

* * *

Breakfast was the best. My family is still here since their new home isn't ready yet so I plan to use my free time with them. Kota was never invited to the wedding though. We made sure that he wasn't even considered family. He doesn't even deserve the benefits. He only ever shows up if there were something to gain out of it. If there weren't, well then I just wouldn't understand anything. By the time Kenna arrived, she had already given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She has blonde hair like her father and green eyes like her mother. A perfect creation. Gerad was able to come this time. He was the ring bearer. During the reception he actually asked Maxon if he personally knew any basketball players. Apparently he didn't so he stormed of and sat down and crossed his arms pouting.

At the wedding ceremony May was paired with Nicotella's younger brother, Raul. He resembles his sister, but in a masculine way. Brown hair, grey eyes, everything. He's close to May's age actually. During the reception she spent a lot of time with him and at one point she came up to me saying the Italian prince is cute. She is getting crazier over guys these days. Now that she's fifteen I think she'll have a boyfriend soon. That's how old I was when I met Aspen. Aspen. I don't miss him one bit. I'm glad he's gone. At least he can't make any attempts anymore.

Maxon's birthday is coming around the corner and I want to do something for him . He doesn't want a party, he already told me that a few days ago. I don't know what to get him either. What in the world can you possibly give someone that already has the world at his disposal. Well, he does like chocolate cake doesn't he? I guess that's what I can do for him.

We have a lot to do on that day. I guess it can help cheer him up a bit. We'd only be free at night. Maybe I can surprise him at dinner. We have so many meetings. And one of them is with the French royal family. Ugh! I sometimes wish I could just fly over there with a gun in hand.

"Ames?" May asks as we sit on my bed.

"Yes?" I say turning to her.

"Do you think Raul would like me?"

"May you're beautiful! A guy would have to be crazy not to!"

"But there are so many other Italian girls who would probably be much prettier in his eyes. What if he likes Italian beauty?"

"Even if you were Italian, German or French he would still like you!"

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't like my decorum?"

"May, Maxon loves me and I wasn't exactly princess material when we met."

"Yeah, well that's Maxon."

"He's a royal isn't he? Don't you think that they think similarly?"

"Well I suppose."

"May, if the boy doesn't like you, that means he's blind and you're just too good for him."

She smiled at this. She really is beautiful. Any guy who tells her he doesn't like her now will be begging on their knees later.

"When do you think he'll come visit again?"

"Well we do have a meeting with their family, so I think he'll come."

She got up and started jumping up and down again. As usual.

"Your majesty?" said Lucy as she came in.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I turned around. "I mean, um yes?"

"You have to get ready for the report."

"Really? What time is it?"

"It's almost six."

"Oh. Okay then, May?"

"Oh right. The two hour special. By the way, how come you didn't show up last week? They said you were sick, but what was it all about?"

"Oh, um.." This was something I really didn't want to talk about. Not even to May, Mom, Dad, or even Maxon. "Well..."

"Lady May you have to get ready too." Lucy said diverting May's attention. Thank God.

"I'm showing up?"

"Yes. Every one is."

"Okay then." And with that she left for her room. Mary, Anne, and the two new ones- whose names I still don't know- came in and prepped me.

"And... Done!" Anne said finishing my make-up. Before I left, I turned around and said "And by the way, could you remind me your names?"

"My name is Sophia" Said the shorter one. A blonde. It reminds me of Marlee before she dyed her hair brown.

"And my name is Victoria." Said the taller girl with jet-black hair.

"Thank you." I said and they curtsied then left. I went down stairs to the room where we shoot the report. The setting was different this time. There was a couch and a seat on the podium, and long couch at the back and the chairs -where only Maxon and the queen used to sit since the king was dethroned after what happened to me and became an eight- were gone . What in the world could it be for?

I saw Maxon talking with his mother in a corner. I walkover to them and see my family walk through the door at the corner of my eye. What are they doing here? I thought. Then suddenly remember Lucy telling May that everyone will show up. Why hadn't I taken that seriously? Maxon sees me and smiles. When I reach them he wraps one arm around my waist.

"Why is my family here?"

"I thought you already knew. Have you forgotten?"

"What?"

"Well their home-"

"No, I meant the report. They didn't show up the last time."

"Oh, that. Well we are going to introduce them."

"Then how come I didn't know about it?"

"Mother only told me now."

"I thought you already knew Maxon. Weren't you informed?" Asked Queen Amberly.

"I wasn't."

"Oh well. You are now."

"Oh, and Maxon are you sure you don't want a party?"

"No mother, I don't."

The director came yelling "Places everyone! Places!" so Maxon and I sat at the couch on the podium with his arm wrapped around me and Queen Amberly, along with my family, sat at the couch behind us, and Gravil took his seat in front of us.

"Goooood evening ladies and gentlemen! So, as promised, we will be doing a two hour special on Princess America and Prince Maxon's love story! But firstly we would like to apologize for the delay on this special. Because as you know, Princess America was sick and unable to attend. So, without further ado, the prince and princess of Ilea." He said gesturing to us. "So do we start from the beginning?"

"Honestly you already know the beginning." I said.

"Well then, start wherever you like."

"Alright then. Where do we start?"

"Um, after that night?" I suggested.

"Oh, right. That was when I was actually supposed to meet her. She apologised for severely scolding me."

"It wasn't severe."

"Have it your way. She apologised for the scolding and offered to be my friend."

"Your friend?" He said looking at us skeptically.

"Well, I didn't like him at the time. Like I said, I thought he was stuck-up and shallow."

"Another reason I liked her, she was candid. Okay then, well during the meal, she told me that her sister would cry just by eating the tarts we sent her so we made a bet. And that's how I got my first date. I still gave her what she wanted though."

"And what was it?" asked Gravil.

"Pants. She wanted to wear pants." Gravil started laughing at this.

"I was still getting used to the dresses. And besides, I wanted to feel normal."

"Normal?"

"Well you don't exactly see girls going around in gowns everyday do you now Maxon?"

"You never know." I couldn't help giggling at that.

"On the report that week, America's response and many other things like the way she was acting convinced me that she liked me."

"Which was not the case."

"Oh really? Then why did you let me kiss you?"

"Technically I didn't. You took me by surprise remember?"

"You did right after."

"I can't argue with that."

"You two are quite the couple."

"We're not perfect though." I said.

"Really? How so?"

"We got into a lot of fights. During the selection I sometimes got mad at him for _kissing other girls_. Well either that or I blame him for something that wasn't even his fault."

"Do you really have to bring that up now? Besides I only kissed that one girl."

"Oh my God, only that one girl? Maxon don't you dare think for a second that I didn't know about the other ones. And besides, it hurt to know about you doing that."

"America it was the selection and besides I chose you didn't I?"

"The selection? Well if it was the selection you shouldn't have promised me all those things and want to be caught dead in a hall way kissing the one girl I hated!"

"America you shut me out after what happened to Marlee."

"Okay one, she was my best friend. And two, I _wanted_ to talk to you after I realised what was happening between you and Kriss."

"America you knew I had no choice about that _and_ Kriss and I wouldn't have gotten that close if you didn't shut me out."

"Oh so it's my fault now?!"

"Well you should have let me explain!"

"Maxon I told you couldn't think. I never said we were over!"

"I was scared okay. I was scared of the fact that you would tell me you didn't want me."

"Well you just made it worse!"

"At least Kriss was trustworthy and wouldn't be acting the way you are right now!"

"Oh, so you want Kriss now?!"

"America that's not what I meant!"

"So what did you mean then?" He was silent for a while.

"Okay that's it!" I got up and went for the door.

"America where are you going?" I didn't say anything and just kept walking. God do I hate him now! How could he say that?!

"America you are not done here!"

"See? That's exactly what you said the night you kissed Celeste!" I yelled turning to him.

"America if I let you leave that night we wouldn't be married."

"I wouldn't have a reason to want to if you didn't kiss her!"

"America you already know why I did it."

"But did you _have_ to?!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started crying.

"America I-" I can't take it anymore! I turned around and went out the door. Once I was out of earshot I broke into a run. The moment I got into my room I locked the door. I walked to the vanity that lay across the room. As I got closer every step got harder. "Why am I doing this?" I ask myself. "How did this all happen? What is happening?" My body felt heavier every step I took until I just couldn't stand anymore. I fell onto the floor crying, wondering. "What is happening.". I was drifting off to sleep when a knock on the door came. I didn't answer it. I didn't want to answer it. So I just stayed there in that awkward position. No one said anything so they must've left. I later heard a knock but this time it was from the door ajoining mine and Maxon's rooms. I didn't even bother open it. Not long after that I heard some screaming from that room.

"See? She won't even open the door."

"She always gets like this. I swear!"

"Yeah right! I've known her for fifteen years and and you've only known her for what? One? She never acts like this!"

"Well have you ever gotten her angry? You haven't to this extent, have you May?" She was silent. Come to think of it May never really made me feel this sad or angry.

"Look, I usually have to barge into her room to fix these kind of things."

"She wouldn't like that."

"Well it's what I have to do."

"I suppose, but-" She got cut off by the door slamming.

"How could you do this to her?!" The sound of Mom's voice scared me. This can't be good.

"Look, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?!"

"I never meant for this to happen."

"Then go in there and apologise!"

"She'll slam the door in my face."

"And?"

"She'll go crazy. She always does."

"Always?! So this has happened before?! How often do you do this to her?!"

"Very."

"How do you two even get along?!" I didn't want them fighting like this anymore, so I got up and went over to the door.

"That's because I always forgive him." I opened the door and looked him in the eye. "No matter what." I saw a smile crawl back into his face.

"Look can we just get some privacy first?" I said turning to Mom and May.

"Oh, okay. Mom, lets go." May said. Mom was still looking angrily at him, but she left. Who knows what she'll do later.

Right after the door shuts Maxon pulls me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Maxon, it's fine. Really."

* * *

**And that is it for chapter nine! I actually got some help from Dauntless Selected in the previous chapter and in a future chapter! Stay tuned for more! And what I said at the top didn't mean I don't apreciate you guys! I love your reviews and the fact that you are following this! Really!**

**"Weird is just another word for unique"- unknown**

**"Obsessed is a lazy man's term for devoted"-also unkown really**

**"When life gives you melons, you might be dislexic"-some meme I read**

**Hope you enjoyed this because I certainly did! Ok bye.**

**~Hyper**


	10. Cheater!

**Hello again! Hello again! Miss me? No? Just as expected! Lol. BTW I said I wouldn't write it. I only wrote what they were doing. Not EXACTLY what they were doing.**

* * *

_"The miracle isn't that I __**finished**__. The miracle is that I had the __**courage to start**__"_

_-John Bingham_

* * *

"Happy birthday!" I said when Maxon walked into my room. Apparently I was changing at the time. There wasn't a reason to be ashamed though. It was_ just_ Maxon. He smiled and said "Good morning beautiful." I couldn't hold in that girlish giggle. He sat down next to me and started kissing my neck.

"Maxon I'm not yet done." He didn't say anything and just worked his way up to my lips. I couldn't speak. Not because we were kissing, because I felt like I was in a trance. It was as if he put a spell on me. It felt so magical. Before I knew it I was on the bed. I don't remember how or when it happened, but were under the sheets making love. Suddenly the blanket was ripped off of us. I screamed and clung tight to Maxon, closing my eyes hoping this was just a dream. This was an invasion of privacy! Who in the world would just walk into someones room and rip the blanket off?! Maxon then pulled the blanket up.

"Je devrais être au lit avec lui! Pas vous!" It must have been Daphne. Looks like they arrived early. No one in the world would just walk in on me and tell me something like that but her.

"Just leave me alone already! He chose me and I chose him." I said in a shaky voice. I was on the verge of crying.

"Your last broadcast on your _Report _didn't seem like it."

"We made up already okay?"

"Hmph. Well I would never do that to you Maxon," Daphne said "I would never embarrass you on live television. _Especially_ if the whole county's watching."

"Daphne just stop already okay? I'm married now just let it go!"

"You still have the chance Maxon! You know you love me."

"Just stop already!"

"You will regret this Maxon!" And with that she left and slammed the door. I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"Let's just get ready for lunch."

"Um, right." It was a bit awkward but we missed breakfast and I was starting to get hungry. He grabbed his clothes and went to his room.

* * *

"Oh Ames he's just so cute!"

"So did he say anything?"

"He asked me out!"

"Oh May that's great! Do mom and dad know?"

"Of course they do!"

"Well what are you two going to do?"

"We're going swimming after dinner." I smirked at that one. The Italian prince is going to see her in a swimsuit.

"It's not like that!"

"Yeah right!"

"Ugh! But do you think he'll like it?" I just broke out laughing.

"Ames!"

"Why wouldn't he?!"

"Well you never know." I started laughing again. I checked the time and it was about half an hour until dinner.

"Oh hey we better get ready for dinner."

"Already?"

"Yes May now go!"

"Alright! Alright!"

"Make sure it's a two piece!" I yelled after her.

"Ames!" I just couldn't help laughing.

I hurried up to get ready so I can get there ahead of everybody. When I walked in Daphne was speaking with a maid. She saw me and immediately walked out. I bet she's going to try to convince Maxon to love her. She's so desperate.

I find one of the maids and tell her to have one of the butlers pick up a cake from Marlee and serve it to Maxon right after dinner and to make sure all of the other desserts are out of his reach. He is going to love it.

Maxon later came in looking stressed.

"What's wrong? All the meetings are over!"

"It's just... Daphne. She won't leave me alone."

"Maxon don't worry! She's not staying forever!"

"Two days _feels_ like forever."

"It won't be too bad." He smiled and kissed me. Suddenly his head jerked forward and I pulled away rubbing my mouth. My teeth really hurt now.

"Oww!"

"See? She doesn't even know how to kiss!" I voice coming from behind him said. Who else could it be? She's lucky that it's only the three of us in here. I just rolled my eyes. Maxon sighed in frustration, but didn't turn around.

"Look it's okay. Let's just take our seats." He held out his arm for me but Daphne pushed me out of the way and took it.

"My pleasure." She said with a seductive smile. He just sighed and seated her across the table far away from his seat.

"Why thank you!" She said trying to sound flirtatious and got really confused and angry at the same time when he walked away and sat next to me. May sat next to Raul and they kept glancing at each other from time to time. Their so cute together. I looked over at Nicoletta and she was doing the same thing. She looked at me and smirked as she nodded her head towards May and her brother. Gerad looked excitedly at the food they were serving us. Dad was chatting with Queen Amberly but mom was glaring at Maxon. And the kings and queens of France and Italy were happily chatting. Well, maybe except for Daphne's mother -whose name I cannot pronounce- who was starring worriedly at her daughter. I would be worried for my daughter too if she were doing the same things. In fact, I wouldn't be just worried. I'd be heartbroken. I feel so sorry for her. I looked over at Daphne who was starring deviously at Maxon as he was drinking his water. What in the world is she planning? It's probably not too bad. I guess I shouldn't worry.

After dinner I went down to May's room. She looked so excited to see me.

"So you wore a two piece."

"Ames!"

"Okay! Fine!" She put on a pair of shorts and a plain shirt. A knock came at the door and I let in Prince Raul.

"Out for a little night swim I see," I said teasingly.

"Ames!"

"Fine! I'll stop! Maybe we can go for a double date some time."

"Sounds good," said Raul making May blush. "So shall we go?" he said holding his arm and May took it looking redder than I've ever seen her.

* * *

I make my way upstairs and decide to see Maxon. I try to open the door but it's locked. "That's weird," I mutter to myself. He never locks the door. I didn't really let the thought bother me so I just shrugged it off. I decided to ready my self for bed first then try again.

I go out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and just stare at the door adjoining our rooms. Why was the other one locked in the first place? I walk over there and opened the door. To my surprise, I see there, on the bed, the one thing that makes regret ever opening it. Daphne was snuggling close to Maxon, asleep. They were both naked. I saw all of there clothes and undergarments on the floor. How could he do this to me? How could he betray me like this? But then, the drink! Maxon would never do this to me. Wouldn't he? So is it possible that she spiked it? She got pretty happy when she saw him drinking it. That's what it is. There is no other explanation for it. Right? If I asked him he wouldn't remember. If I asked Daphne she'd say he did it in his own will. If I asked a maid or a guard, how would they know? Maybe they would have seen her go in there. That would give me clue.

I took a better look at Daphne. Is her hair... red? She dyed her hair or wore a wig to sleep with Maxon?! She has just gone way over board with this. But wait, wouldn't he have recognized me? Wouldn't he have recognised her? Maybe she did something to temporarily blur his vision. So many questions in my head and none of them had the slightest bit of an answer. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. I just curled up in a ball on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to someone lay down on the bad right next to me.

"Leave me alone." I didn't care who it was. I just wanted to be alone.

"What?" May asked.

"I don't want to see anyone!"

"But Ames-"

"I said I didn't want to see anyone!"

"It's Maxon isn't it?" I couldn't hold in anymore. The tears broke out.

"Oh Ames what did he do?"

"I saw him... with..." I couldn't say it. I just couldn't so I just ended up crying even harder.

"Oh Ames..." She said hugging me.

"So how did your date go?" I asked trying to redirect my attention.

"Oh it was great! We had so many splash fights and at one point he pulled me from underneath. And when he escorted me back to my room he well..." What could it be? Please tell me she got her first kiss. I turned facing her.

"He what?"

"He kissed me."

"On the lips?" I know it sounds stupid to ask that but I had to make sure. You never know it could have been _just_ on the cheek.

"Of course!"

"Oh May that's great!" I said hugging her.

"He's such a good kisser!"

"May it's your first kiss how could you be so sure?"

"Hmmm... well it was nice." I rolled my eyes at this. She's only kissed one boy.

"America it just felt so... magical."

"Right."

"Oh come one on! How was yours then?" It hurt too much to talk about. I didn't want to talk about it. At least not now.

"Oh sorry." I nodded.

"Okay that's it! I am going in there!" She said as she jumped off the bed.

"May wait!" I exclaimed but it was too late. The door was open. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"America I'm so sorry..."

"I already knew May. But this has to stay a secret."

"But what about Maxon?"

"I'll be taking breakfast here. And lunch, and dinner."

"Won't they wonder why?"

"Tell them I have a headache. Don't let anyone know."

"Okay then. We still have an hour. Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"Yes May. I'm sure."

"Okay then." Then she left. I notice that she forgot to close the door so I got up. As I got closer I got the same feeling that I got the last time we fought. I was feeling heavier and heavier until instead of just falling, this time I blacked out. The next thing I know is that I'm in a hospital bed with Maxon staring at me worriedly.

"Maxon, we're over."

* * *

**Please no riots! Please no riots! The story isn't even done yet! It's just a cliff hanger jeez! I'm 100% Maxerica and I wouldn't do that! They fight a lot! Anyway please tell me what you think and next chapter will be in Maxon's POV explaining everything. Or at least what he thinks happened. I think. Oh well! Bye!**

**~Hyper**


	11. It's not over

**Haha! Sowee! Wow! Never I could get that much reviews in a chapter! Anyhow... I never said she was sure what happened! I guess I didn't make it clear. Maybe I should do this more often... I was laughing so hard when I read your reviews!**

* * *

_If I were to ask you out, would your answer be the same as this question?  
_

_-Pick-up line Panda  
__(Think about it...)_

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

The moment I reach my bedroom I suddenly feel drowsy. I flop myself on the bed not caring to take off the blanket. I hear the door open and I turn around hoping it was America. The stange thing was it was girl, she had red hair, but she was wearing a robe. America would never do that. I couldn't really see the face right so I couldn't be so sure. She took of the robe and underneath was some lingerie. Her skin was tan so it couldn't be her. There's only one person who would do this. Daphne. Before I knew it she was stripping. I was too tired to fight back. I was too tired to speak. All I could do was say "Get out." But I think it just came out as "geh hought". She got on top of me and started kissing me but I didn't kiss her back. Before I knew it she was taking _my_ clothes off and I fell asleep.

I woke up to a loud thud. I looked around remembering nothing of why I was naked, why my clothes were all over the floor, or why America was next to me without my knowledge. I looked over to the door and to my surprise, there was a redhead on the ground. Wait, two redheads? I look to my left and flip the hair off the girls face. It was Daphne. She must have drugged me. She has just gone too far. I was getting up when she grabbed my arm.

"Leaving so soon?"

I ignored her, but she pulled me back.

"You can't seriously be leaving me here?" I got my arm loose and pushed her off the bed. I put on my clothes and went over to America. The real America. She was unconscious. I picked her up and brought her to the hospital wing. I sat by her bed never leaving her side. The doctor said it was just caused by stress.

She woke up and said the words I never thought she would ever say.

"Maxon, we're over." Those words destroyed me. Every little piece of me was shattered. It's like I died inside.

"Wh-What?"

"We are over"

"Wh-why? What d-did I do?"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Maxon you slept with Daphne!"

"America she drugged me."

"See, you do know."

"America you can't be doing this!"

"How can I live with the fact that I'm married to a man who already slept with another woman?!"

"America you know I would never do that to you. I love you."

"But you did." I slumped back in my chair. What am I going to do. She had a point. But we can't be over. We just can't. I can never love anyone as much as I love her. She's everything to me. I just can't let her go.

"It wouldn't be the same."

"America please." I whispered.

"I just... can't."

"America we can fix this!"

"How Maxon?! Start over? Forget it ever happened?! You can't change history Maxon!" She said as she began to cry.

"I don't know." Suddenly the alarm went off and a guard came in screaming "They're inside!". I didn't give her the time to react. I swept her off the bed and carried her to the closest safe room bridal style.

"Let go of me! I didn't break my leg; I fainted!"

"Fine then." I set her down on the floor and open the safe room. As soon as the door opens I push her in. A rebel passes by and aims to shoot. America pulls me in as the gun fires. I get shot in the leg. I land on her and the door closes. I just look into her captivating blue eyes breathing heavily almost forgetting the pain. I could have stayed like that for hours. I just watched as a scowl slowly formed in her face.

"Get off me you asshole!"

"Didn't I just give you what you wanted?!"

"Whatever." She slid away from underneath me and I grunted from the pain. She stared at me in shock.

"Maxon you're bleeding!"

"You don't say!"

"Ugh! Are there any medical supplies here?"

"No..." I said trying to get up.

"Maxon Schreave don't you dare get up!"

"Fine."

"Now take off your shirt."

"What?"

"To stop the bleeding!"

"Oh." I said a little disappointed.

"Maxon now is not the time for that!"

"Later maybe?"

"Maxon!"

"Okay, okay! But do you...?" She just stared at me with an angry look. "Fine. But do you _really_ want me to walk around shirtless?" She blushed and I started chuckling.

"It's not like that!"

"Sure it is. What? Want to keep me to yourself?"

"What?! Yes! Wait, No! I mean-" I just smirked.

"Maxon I see you shirtless a lot."

"And you don't want others to?" I said with a brow raised.

"Just take off your shirt already."

"So you _want_ to see me shirtless?"

"Fine then. I'll try to rip a part of my dress off and end up ripping half of it off and walk around with the palace full of guards and butlers."

"So that's a no?"

"Well no, I mean yes wait-" I didn't let her finish. I just broke out laughing.

"Maxon if you bleed to death it is not my fault! Besides, it's normal to see a guy shirtless."

"Okay, fine. I'll take it off." I sat up and she winced as I did.

"How else am I going to if I stay on my stomach?"

"Just-just keep going." I began unbuttoning my shirt and she started blushing again.

"What? You like it?"

"Playboy." She muttered to herself.

"It was against my will!" I said as I took it off.

"You can stand up to an abusive father who whips you but you can't stand up to a girl?!" She said as she started crying again. I tied the knot around my leg and limped over to her.

"Sit down!" She yelled pointing to a bench.

"All right princess overprotective." I said and limped there. She sat next to me which was strange. I thought she was mad me.

"So..." I say trying to start a conversation. I've done it so many times. Why does it seem so hard now?

"Why'd you sleep with Daphne?"

"I told you I was drugged!"

"Are you seriously going to use the same excuse?!"

"I will if it's the truth!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes I am!"

"You know what!" We said in unison. "Wait, stop copying me! No you stop! Look just let me say- Ugh! Will you never- stop already! This is serious! Unbelievable!" We screamed looking away from each other. The silence was so awkward. I wanted to say something. I wanted to say I love her, that I can't live without her. What if I get rejected? Could she be thinking the same thing? I turn around to say something but she seems to be doing the same thing. I turn away. This just makes it worse.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, finally breaking the silence. I turn to face her. Pain shot up my leg with the movement, but it was worth it.

"There's nothing you can do that I can't forgive America." _Even if it's accusing me of cheating on you and trying to leave me heartbroken at a palace full of complete stress._ I added in my mind.

"How can you? I'm horrible."

"Do you remember the report?"

"Which one? The one where we fought in front of the entire country? Or the one where I embarrassed myself _and _your family?"

"The one where I let the country know we were engaged." She leaned on me with her head resting on my shoulder.

"Yes."

"Do you remember my promise?"

"I'll never break it."

"I'll always be there for you America. And I'll never let go of it."

"You were right. I'll always be yours Maxon."

"And I'll be yours. Forever." She looked up at me with a smile. I took her face in my hand and kissed her, not caring about the pain. She pulled away and just stared.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then don't worry."

"I'll always worry. Deal with it."

"So stubborn."

"It's what makes me, me."

"You're made up of many things America. But that list is too long."

"Yours is longer."

* * *

**Well that's it for today! Or tonight? I don't know. Sorry! Philippine standard time remember? Anyhow... Still mad at me? No? Good. I loved making this story and I hope you love reading it! Ok so in a few weeks I'll go to Tacloban(for school stuff) and we might not have internet and/or electricity for a few weeks (maybe a month) and I'll be so busy for reasons too long to explain meaning I won't be updating as much (or not at all). Well I can use pocket data but that's different! All I'd be doing is replying to reviews and reading other fanfics (if I had the time). Sorry if this makes you mad but think about it. If Yolanda didn't happen I wouldn't have read the selection (when I did. I might have but that would be months or weeks from now or something) and I wouldn't have made the friends I have, I wouldn't have discovered this website (well maybe), and I wouldn't have made this fanfic! So be thankful! There's always a catch to every deal. Meow hypies.**

**~Hyper**


	12. Surprises

**Hehe... Sowee! I was busy yeshturday and so... Yeah... Here we go!**

* * *

_"When I stand before God at the end of my life, _

_I would hope that I would not have a single bit of talent left, and could say, _

_'I used everything you gave me'."  
_

-Erma Bombeck

* * *

America's POV

I woke up next to Maxon with Bacon on his back. I'm so amazed by the fact that he's so attached. Well either that or he just likes annoying him. Either way they look adorable. I poked him and his eyes shot open.

"It's so hot." I suddenly became nauseous. I probably made a face since he looked confused. I got up from bed and ran to the bathroom, not caring if I wasn't wearing anything, and started vomiting into the toilet.

"Are you ok?" He shouted from the bed.

"Just feeling a little nauseous."

"Just?"

"Fine. Get me robe please?"

"I'll call your maids. And Doctor Ashlar."

"I only asked for the robe dumass!"

"Well someone's moody today." He said sarcastically. I ignored him. "What did I do?" I just rolled my eyes.

"Just give me the fucking robe!" I said at the side of the bed.

"Not with that tone!"

"Fine! Please give me a robe!" I said laying back down, this time on my stomach. "On second thought I'm still tired."

"What is wrong with you today?!"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"The way you're acting doesn't seem like it."

"The way I'm acting?"

"Yes, one minute you're giving me a load of crap then the next you're acting like nothing happened."

"What the fuck do you mean?!"

"See? You're even swearing more that usual."

"Whatever."

"When will I really understand you?"

"Never." He chuckled, then sighed. He wrapped and arm around me.

"Stop it!"

"What?" I asked facing him.

"Get off!" His eyes were closed. I raised my head and saw Bacon getting on his back.

"I love that dog!"

"More than me?"

"Maybe." I joke.

"Are you sure?"

"Very." He gave me an impish smile. As he got closer, his smile grew wider, then gave me a long, lingering kiss.

"Still so sure about that?"

"Probably." But before he could respond a butler came in. And almost immediately, he threw the covers over us. The guy looked just as shocked as we did. The shock soon turned into shame and he backed away.

"Um, sorry your majesties, I'll come back later." He bowed and walked away.

"It probably wasn't too important." Maxon said as soon as he left.

"Well what if it was and he was just too embarrassed to say it?"

"He wouldn't have left if it was important. He could have lost his job."

"I suppose."

"America you shouldn't be worrying about that. What you should be worrying about is how to get Bacon off me."

"Maxon you can do it yourself."

"Don't be so sure about that."

"If you can carry me you can get him off you."

"Please?"

"Don't be lazy, he's thirty pounds!"

"I guess I just won't try then."

"So you're lazy?" But before he could respond I jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. I turned around and saw him with two robes. The first, he wore. The second was slung on his arm. I got up and put it on, then washed my mouth.

"You really need to visit the doctor."

"I guess you're right."

"You guess?"

"Fine you're right. Now leave me alone!"

"There it is again!"

"Whatever!" And I left for my room.

As soon as I was ready I went to the hospital wing. Apparently the doctor wasn't there so I had to go for the locum tenens. I feel more comfortable with the regular one, but I shouldn't wait to know what's causing all this. The locum walks in and smiles. She looks like she just finished medical school. She looks closer to my age than I thought. It turns out she's in her early twenties.

"Your highness," She said as she curtsied.

"Please,you don't have to."

"Alright your majesty. So what's the problem?"

"I've been getting nauseated since this morning."

"Hmmm. Would you like to take some tests?"

"Um, okay."

"Come with me please." And with that I followed her to this room where she took some blood samples. I waited for an hour for the results.

"So, looks like you're in for a big surprise!"

"Really? Is it something serious?"

"Oh yes it is _very_ serious." I gulped. Is there something wrong? Like a rare disease? "Your majesty, you're pregnant." I was so shocked at what she just told me. Could this be a joke? I hoped it was. But at the same time I didn't, and I don't know why. I didn't know what else to do. So I just hugged her. I have to tell Maxon.

"So do you have the gender? How long has it been?"

"Your majesty, we won't know the gender just yet it'll be a few more weeks before we will tell and we still need to order an ultrasound machine. And it's only been three weeks."

I checked the time and I realised I was really hungry. I didn't have breakfast... again. I went downstairs to see Maxon already seated at the table. Queen Amberly was sick, so it was just the two of us. Or the three of us. We had a busy afternoon so I might as well tell him after the meal. It feels lonelier now that my family's new house is done. It feels quieter. May and Raul have been keeping in touch. Daphne wasn't arrested. She was executed. At least she had a sister. She would have wreaked France.

* * *

"Hey Maxon, I have to talk to you. In private."

"We're alone aren't we?"

"We aren't necessarily alone." I whispered.

"The maids and butlers don't count."

"They do to me now let's go!"

"Alright now where?"

"My room." He chuckled.

"What you want yours?"

"We usually do don't we?"

"Maxon it's not like that!"

"Right. That's exactly what you said in the safe room. We still did anyway."

"Firstly, my exact words were 'Maxon now is not the time for that'. And secondly, this is a different situation."

"So is it a yes or a no?"

"Maxon!"

"All right! All right! But do you?"

"I am not having this conversation all over again now let's go!"

"Fine then!"

When we reached my room he sat down on my bed.

"So what is it that you want to talk about that's _so_ private? Or did you just not want to admit it earlier?"

"Maxon why would I have sex if I'm pregnant?!" I saw his jaw drop. I expected something less somber.

"You're joking. Right?"

"Am I?"

"How long has it been? Do you have the gender yet? Is it a boy or a girl? Oh wait I already asked that. Well?" Now this is the reaction I expected.

"Three weeks and no I still have to wait a few more."

"Oh my God this is great!" He said literally sweeping me off my feet then spun me around. "I guess that explains all the mood-swings."

"I am not having mood swings! I was just mad."

"And you're in denial!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are! Admit it."

"You mean admit that I'm not supposed to expect them until a few months into my pregnancy? Because fine! I admit it."

"How did you know that?"

"Maxon I was home-schooled. My mother taught us eclectically. And I thought _you_ were smart!"

"I never really focused on that topic."

"Oh well. Now put me down."

"I don't really think I can."

"You mean you don't really think you will?"

"Oh I will! But not now."

"Maxon we have meetings to attend to."

"I know."

"Then put me down."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Then I'll make you."

"How?" I looked over his shoulder and saw Bacon on the bed. "Don't know how?" I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, but you give me no choice." I whistled and Bacon jumped off the bed and onto Maxon, pinning him _and_ I on the floor.

"Why? Of all the things you could possibly do, why this?"

"It's fun. And besides, you look cute when Bacon annoys you."

"Not to me it is."

"Oh come on!"

"Why doesn't he ever do this to you?"

"Because you're warm?"

"Oh am I now?"

"Just get off!"

"Alright! But with the dog..."

"Maxon you can carry an eighty pound girl, but you can't get a thirty pound dog off your back? Seriously Maxon."

"It's different."

"In what way?"

"He's on my back."

"And?"

"Well it's harder."

"Will you ever admit defeat?"

"Nope."

"Fine. You're gonna have to test it on me. And no cheating!"

"Fine then."

"Now seriously get off it's starting to get hard to breath."

"I don't really want to."

"Maxon!"

"What? If it annoys you then it's fun!" I gave him an angry look. "Alright fine." Then he tried to shake Bacon off. He didn't seem to want to, but apparently he seemed more interested in the birds on the balcony so he went anyway. Then he finally got off me.

"That wasn't too hard now was it?"

"It was." I rolled my eyes and checked the time.

"Okay if we don't go now we'll be late." And with that we left for the Council room.

* * *

**Allo! Sowee for ze delay! Ok so Idk what they called it in the book and I just don't feel like skimming through so many fuckin chapters. Anyway, how do you pronounce the words "almond","chocolate", and "scissors"? cuz srsly ppl make fun of me for it. I say ˈämənd. No L's whatsoever. I pronounce it as choclet. No "co" in there. And scissors, well I pronounce it as sizərz. And they're all "haha! sizərz hahahahahaha!" I keep getting mocked about it and it is fuckin annoying! They say "sisɔrs". Is this what I get for having english as my first language? Cuz I don't think it's fair. I'm all like the fuck are you saying? Girl you still have a waray accent! (I have to admit though I have SLIGHT waray accent but theirs is more obvious sometimes). Anyway is eighty pounds anorexic to you? I'm asian give me a break! I had to google that stuff up and in the end I was all you know what? IDGAF! end of story.**

**~Hyper**


	13. Julia

**Hello! Here again to give you yet another chapter to this story! It has been great so far and I just love it!**

* * *

_"The best way to find yourself  
is to lose yourself in the service of others."_

_-Mahatma Ghandi_

* * *

**~Fast forward eight months~**

**Maxon's POV**

We were in the middle of a meeting with Elise's family when suddenly...

"Maxon my water just broke."

"What?!"

"Take me to the hospital wing!"

"America we're in-"

"Don't you get it?!"

"Excuse me?" Said Mr. Whisks.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I _really _need to take America to the hospital wing." He stared at America for a while, looked back to me, then nodded.

"I understand."

"Took you long enough!" She said facing me. Then I just realised something.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me about any contractions?"

"That's because I didn't have any!"

"Look, let's just get you on a stretcher."

"What?!"

"Well it's either that or I carry you. Make your pick."

"Well how about a whee-" She winced as she drew in a sharp breath. "Get a wheel chair."

"Officer Joel, have a maid go to the hospital wing and bring back a wheel chair."

The maid came back almost immediately. Or so it seemed. As soon as we saw it she was sat down and brought to the hospital wing.

"Okay..." I was starting to panic. The cause, I don't know. The hospital wing wasn't too far, so why be scared? The doctor didn't say anything about abnormalities, so why be worried. Could it be... no. It won't happen. Never. I read in a book before, that when a woman is giving birth, she has a fifty percent chance that she wouldn't survive. It's probably the only thing that I remember that isn't already obvious.

"You shut the fuck up!" She snapped.

"What did I do?!" Then she suddenly started crying. I can't wait for all this to be over. She stopped crying after five minutes. That's the fastest I've seen anyone do.

* * *

We've been here for hours, while America lays in bed either asleep or saying how much it hurts. I should have brought my camera. It seemed like we'd be here all night.

It was three in the morning when she gave birth. We had a beautiful baby girl, and we decided to name her after Saint Julia of Corsica. It was a beautiful name. It's wonderful seeing that girl in her arms. The girl that we would care for, that girl that would grow up to be a queen. It terrifies me though. What if I become like my father? My grandfather? My great-grandfather? What if I become as abusive as them? America has told me so many times that I would be great, that I would never do that to anyone. It still bothers me either way. What if I do something worse? What if I become as power-hungry as them? _No, I can't. I'm different from them. I want change, not power._ I think to myself, and it helps. A little.

I love children, I just don't know about a baby. I've had experience with toddlers, like my cousins, and they are just great. But a baby _really_ depends on you. They need you more. Without you, they'll be nothing.

"Why don't _you _hold her?"

"Um I never really-"

"There's a first time for everything Maxon now come here I'll teach you."

"America I-"

"What kind of father wouldn't know how to handle a baby?"

"Me? My father? His father?"

"You are not an abusive tyrant now get over here!"

"Alright!" I sat down next to her on the bed and she handed over the baby. I was so scared that I might drop her. But when the worst was over and she was sleeping in my arms, I felt like I was carrying an angel. No, I_ was_ carrying an angel.

"She's like an angel." I whisper.

"She is one."

"How do you think Bacon will treat her?"

"Probably the exact opposite way he treats you."

"Too bad."

"You want a thirty pound dog on a baby? Bad parenting skills Maxon, bad parenting skills."

"Well I'm not the one put who my child in the hands of someone who's never had experience."

"It's a different situation! Putting Julia in your hands doesn't have a one hundred percent possibility of her getting hurt. Whereas if you put her under Bacon, she'll _surely_ suffocate."

"It's better not to take chances."

"If you didn't take the chance of trying to appologise ,even if it wasn't your fault, for the many fights we've had, we wouldn't have _her_ in the first place."

"Good point. But I've never had experience."

"That's where I come in."

"Well how about the maids that will help take care of her."

"They will _help_ take care of her. Especially now. I'm going to have to make sure that I have at least a free hour."

"A free hour?"

"She needs us Maxon." Then suddenly her smile disappeared. "Maxon, about the tradition, do we _have _to do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"About her marrying a prince from another country."

"What about it?"

"What if she doesn't want him? What if she doesn't _love_ him? We can't force her to marry someone against her will!"

"It wouldn't be. We'll make her choose among the countries we don't have ties with yet. That's how it's always been. They never give every single detail about these kind of things."

"Really? Well what if she doesn't choose any of them? Besides, you can't feel love the first time you meet or see someone."

"I did."

"I didn't. Besides, it was just a crush. Not actual love."

"It was soon after."

"A month or so isn't soon."

"Some take more than year America."

"Well it took you at least a year to choose."

"We had fights."

"Well I can't really argue with that can I?"

"No, you can't."

"Well I'm not the only reason we had fights Maxon."

"Let's not have a reason to have one now." This is exactly how some of them start.

"Alright then. We might wake her if we did." I chuckled. I looked down and saw her staring at me, eyes shining like stars.

"She already is."

* * *

**America'a POV**

It was four in the morning when Julia started crying. What could it be now? I was about to get up when Maxon came in. Julia, being a new born, apparently can't sleep without us next to her.

"Just get back to sleep. I'll handle this."

"Alright, thanks." Then suddenly, I realised what made her cry.

"Where are the diapers?"

"Over there." I said pointing to a closet, barely breathing. It's been two months since she was born and I was barely getting sleep. Queen Amberly suggested having maids take care of her, but I want her to grow up knowing that her parents love her. That we'll be there for her. And I also want Maxon to learn a thing or two from this. So far he's learned how to change a diaper, carry her, and recently he's been trying to teach her how to talk. I've already told him it will still be a few months, but the doctor encouraged him. He said it would encourage her to start learning how to talk earlier.

He set the baby next to me a flopped himself on the bed.

"What too tired to go back?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Not worried about Bacon?"

"Don't care too tired." I giggled and fell asleep with Julia sound asleep in between us.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I don't know much about pregnancy stuff or babies so that's that. I loved making this and hope _you _loved reading it and I was laughing so hard when I was writing this stuff! Ok meow!**

**~Hyper**


	14. Understanding

**Hi there! So how do you think this story is going? Bad? Good? Weird? Well I for one am fighting the urge to cry.**

**Katie: Leave me alone! JK! But I have one ****_very _****simple question. Do you know what it's like to be bullied 60 percent of the day? To be seen as an overemotional emo bitch? Overemotional: very true. Emo: really pissed off, bored or just really shy. Bitch: does stuff without thinking sometimes. But we've all done that. So why just me? Sometimes I really am being a bitch because they pissed me off. I work on all my mistakes so being told another flaw of mine really makes me feel like cowering in a corner and cry. It is a fanfic and a lot of writers on this website have done a similar thing like change(a little) Maxon's personality. And some (like me) aren't really good at writing and this is just for fun to me. I know, I get it. You have the right to an opinion. To me, doing this really takes the anger or sadness out so please, do me a favor and remember that on this website, I speak my mind.**


	15. Another one

**Hey! Here again with one my chapters and why the fuck am I not using lolspeak? Meh! Any how... yeah about yesterday... just, ignore that. Okay? Okay. Because today, is not okay day! I love love love love love love love love love love love love writing this and IDKY! It is just so fun and cuz of ur reviews IDGAF anymore and this will be the very last chapter and finfic I will ever write and I will never use internet again in my life! JK! What made you mad? I'm sowee! Haha!**

* * *

_There are two things to worry about;  
ether you are well or if you are sick  
**If you are well,  
**there is nothing to worry about.  
**If you are sick,  
**there are two things to worry about;  
either you will get well or you die.  
**If you get well,  
**there is nothing to worry about.  
**If you die,  
**there are two things to worry about;  
ether you go to Heaven or Hell.  
**If you go to Heaven,  
**there is nothing to worry about.  
**If you go to Hell,  
**__well then you're screwed._

_-some meme I read._

* * *

**~Fast forward 2 years(yes I want 2 speed up this story but don't worry I will make an announcement soon)~**

"Mommy! Daddy!" screamed Julia from her room which was right across the hall. I burst out the door with Maxon right behind me. We ran in and saw her crying on her bed.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked sitting next to her.

"The bad people in my bathroom!" Maxon sighed. She's been having so many nightmares lately. Mostly about the rebels.

"It was just another dream Julia. It's okay." Maxon said trying to comfort her.

"What if they are in there Daddy?" She sniffles.

"Don't worry. Daddy and I will protect you. Now go to sleep." Maxon tucked her in and just as we were about to leave Julia called. "Mommy, can you sing for me?" I turned around and saw her looking at me begging with her eyes.

"Okay." I began singing the song Mom used to sing to get us to sleep when we weren't anywhere near tired. It always did the trick for Julia. It lays comforted me and my siblings when we were younger. I guess it had the same effect on her.

The moment I entred my room, I immediately ran to the bathroom feeling nauseated.

"Are you alright in there?"

"Not feeling so good."

"You need to go to the hospital wing."

"Maxon can't we just deal with this tomorrow?"

"No, we can't."

"I'm too tired for that." really I just felt like going back to sleep.

"I myself am very tired too America," he said with a yawn. "But what if it's something serious?"

"Maxon I haven't felt like this since..." I trailed off. What if it's the same situation?

"You found out you were pregnant?" I nodded. "Then we should _really_ get you to the hospital wing."

"Tomorrow." I whined. I just finished rinsing my mouth when he grabbed me by the arm.

"No, we're going now."

"Maxon!"

"We are going _now_."

"What?

"Now!"

"Alright but don't break my arm!" And he dragged me off.

When we reached the clinic Doctor Ashlar was in his office doing something on his computer. He looked up at us then I ran for the nearest bathroom.

"She's been feeling nauseated."

"Hmm, when has it started?"

"About ten minutes ago." I almost laughed at Maxon's response. It may be true but it just seems funny to me.

When I came out they stared at me as if I was a new species or something.

"Would you like to take some blood tests?"

"Yes doctor."

"Come with me then." He stuck the needle in and once I saw the blood suddenly felt light headed, as if I was going to faint. I've don't this before so why?

Once it was over I saw Maxon asleep in a chair. He looked adorable. I woke him up and he didn't seem too happy about it.

"What? You're just going to spend the night here?"

"I can can't I?"

"Seriously Maxon."

"Fine." He grumbled. "But what about the results?"

"We'll deal with that in the morning now let's go!"

When we entred my bedroom and saw Bacon sleeping on my bed. Great.

We tried to push him to one side but it didn't work so we ended up sleeping with him sandwiched between us.

* * *

"The results are in and we have confirmed you are pregnant." I looked at Maxon excitedly, but the excitement was gone when I saw his exhausted look.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"I am, it's just, what if he or she has nightmares like Julia?"

"I don't know." Until now I still think they are looking for the diaries. Both of them are. We just haven't been able to deal with that due to the time we've spent with dealing with the caste system. So far we've been able to remove all the castes that actually suffer. The people on the streets now are there because of their own doing. We still try to help them get back on their feet. To help them find jobs. We had to make this process slow at first, so as not to cause any riots like Maxon and his advisors have explained.

"Would you consider abortion?" The doctor asked snapping me back into reality. And without hesitation, Maxon and I exclaimed in unison, "No!"

"It's just, we need to protect the child. We would never consider _that_." Maxon said.

"It was just a suggestion your highness. No need to get worried." He just nodded. He said he wanted this, but his face says the exact opposite.

We went inside Julia's room and found her playing with Bacon on the floor. It just looks adorable. Almost as adorable as Maxon getting vexed by Bacon. Almost.

"Julia, Daddy and I have great news!"

"Really?! What is it! Tell me! Tell me now! Please! I really want to know!" I laughed lightly. The sight of her being so excited just makes me even happier. I sat down next to her, eager to tell her the news.

"You are going to have a little brother or sister."

"A little brother _or_ sister?" She asked looking confused.

"We're not sure if it's a girl or a boy yet."

"Why not?"

"We still have to wait a few weeks honey."

"Well when do I get to see her or him?"

"It'll be while."

"Why? Where is she? Or he?" She quickly added.

"Right here." I said gesturing to my stomach.

"You ate her?"

"No, no one ate anyone."

"Then why is he in your stomach?"

"You'll learn when you're older."

"But I want to learn now!"

"Don't worry. You will learn, but not now." Teaching her all that would just be too much for her to comprehend now.

"Ok," she said sadly. This reminds me of May when she was asked to leave when I was being prepped for the selection. She was so disappointed.

"Look we'll make it up to you. Why don't you, me, and Daddy watch a movie later?"

"Really? What movie?"

"Any movie you like," said Maxon sitting down next to me.

"Can we watch a funny one?"

"Of course. This time Mommy will make the popcorn though." I started giggling.

"You can't learn if you never try Maxon."

"Fine, I'll make the popcorn then burn it in the end."

"It's a start." Looked at Julia and she was just uncounsiously playing with Bacon's ear.

We gave her a hug and left for our meeting.

* * *

**Hello! Okay so I'm not going to write about the birth mainly because it would just be the same as Julia's so… yeah… Hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I did writing it and please review! I really love em. Also I would like to thank Dauntless Selected(again) for helping me with one of the names, FLUTEswag009, Bluetardis00914, and lilythemermaid what you said really helped me get over it, and Katie, it's alright. No probs, you didn't mean it that way I guess(do you allow PMs? Cuz I prefer chatting through that rather than chatting with other ppl reading it) Well thats it for now so until tomorrow? I think? I might be busy. Whatever!**

**~Hyper**


	16. Birthdays and Secrets

**Hello people of the planet! Well that sounded weird (To me at least. Hey, I have my likes, dislikes, things that I think are weird.) Anyway, sorry if I haven't updated yesterday and you're probably used to me updating everyday, but I do my own stuff. Don't get mad if someone doesn't update for what, a week? Ask them if they can, don't force them(I was joking prnamber3909 don't go all look who's talking). But don't expect them to fucking do it just because you said so! We do it MAINLY because we wan't to. If we didn't, these fanfics wouldn't exist. So don't go all, "hey you haven't updated in a week or a month(just an example)! WTF is wrong with you?! And blah blah blah!" Well we can't whore ourselves out there. So remember what you just read and use it and stop going all "Ugh! I'm not reading this anymore because you only update once a week!". You know who you are... Well that was harsh. But sorry, I had to say that. I have my reasons, respect that. Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

It's been ten years since our marriage, and we have three, wonderful children. We have our eldest, Julia, Felix, our little seven year old, and Fabian, our little two year old. I remember when Julia and Felix found out. They were so excited that they started asking us what we'll name him, the gender, and when he'll come. It was such and adorable sight to see them like that.

Soon we'll have a ball celebrating Julia's birthday. We decided to have a marshmallow theme. We'll be inviting many of our choices so that we can see who she can at least put up with. We still haven't told her anything about her future. We plan to tell her when she's old enough.

Julia has been so excited. She's been talking about this for weeks, asking if today's the day. Felix has been asking if there will be chocolate. He's so addicted to sweets. And Fabian, oh sweet little Fabian. Recently he's learned how to talk and we are just going crazy about it. Maxon has been trying to make him say something like daddy. So far he only knows how to say simple things like dog or rock. It's cute how they act. I never thought I could see my children like this when I was with Aspen. He would have been a great father, but it wouldn't be the same. We would have been starving. But that was what it would have been if he didn't get drafted. But even if he was the father of my children, it wouldn't be the same. I don't love him. At least, not as much as I love Maxon.

"Mommy! Daddy!" exclaimed Julia as she came in.

"What?" I groaned. I checked the time and it was 6 in the morning. This is too early for me.

"Where are my presents!" She screamed repeatedly.

"You'll have to look very hard for them," said Maxon, who I didn't realise was already awake. He doesn't always get awaken by these kind of things. Maybe he was awake the whole time. He didn't sound groggy at all.

"Aw! Can't you just show me?"

"Mommy and I will bring them out later at your party."

"Okay," she said in a sad tone.

"So are you excited for your party? Daddy and I planned it along with Silvia. It will be great!" I said trying to cheer her up.

"I guess."

"You'll meet new friends honey," said Maxon as he got up.

"But what if they're mean."

"They are very nice Julia don't worry," I said trying to comfort her.

"Okay Mommy."

"Okay. Now you should go back to sleep, it's still early."

"Okay," and with that she left for her room. I turned to see Maxon staring at me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Long enough to see how beautiful you look when you sleep."

"Tell me you didn't take any pictures."

"I can't really promise that." I rolled my eyes. He began kissing me passionately.

* * *

It was six o'clock and the guests were already starting to arrive. So far most of the the New Asian princes are here, and about half of the European. I still can't believe that there were around two hundred before the third world war. Now there are only less than eighty. We have invited about twenty of the English speaking countries we don't have ties with. We also invited some princesses, just in case someone suspects something. It'll be a good thing for Julia too. I can't just let her life be surrounded by only men.

"Mommy is it time to bring out the presents yet?"

"No honey, just wait until _after_ the meal."

"But Mommy, you said that you would bring them out during the party."

"Good things come to people who wait. Now go, there are lots of people your age that could be your friends."

"Okay!" and she skipped away. That may not be the way we taught her to do things, but she's only a child.

"So who do you think she'll choose?" asked a voice coming from behind me. I turned around to see Nicoletta. I smiled and hugged her.

"Nicoletta! It's been a while!"

"Yes I know. So have you told her yet?" she asked.

"No, I haven't. I don't think she's ready to know. I want her to enjoy her childhood, and just simply be happy. And besides, even if we did tell her, I doubt she would understand."

"She'd probably be angry when you do tell her. Probably." I never really thought of it that way. What if she does get mad? How would she _really _react?

"I never thought of it that way."

"It happens America, don't worry," she said trying to comfort me. I nodded. I really just didn't want to put her under the true pressure of being a royal. I looked around and saw Julia at a table with some kids doing the chubbybunny challenge. Her mouth was so stuffed with marshmallows that made it look like it hurt. I remember when she would either have Maxon or I do it with her. We always win of course, she just needs someone to do it with her whenever Felix can't or doesn't want to. I look around some more, not really looking for anything in particular, and saw Bacon following Maxon around. We actually plan to breed him soon.

"America?" asked Nicoletta, whom I didn't know was still there.

"Oh! Yes?"

"Why don't we go to the gardens. I need to tell you something." and with that we left for the garden. She told me so many things. I was in shock, anger, and pity. How could I have not known this? All this time, it was right under my nose. All the time I had spent in the secret rooms Maxon has shown me, I didn't notice. Does he know? I doubt he does. His father has kept secrets from him, I think this is one of them.

I walk back into the great room along with Nicoletta and Julia, Felix, and Fabian came running over.

"Mommy can you bring out the presents now? Daddy said after the games!"

"Daddy's right Julia. And Have you three made any friends yet?"

"Yes Mommy!" they said in unison. "They're so nice! But there's this one girl who keeps saying something in French I think," Felix said. Then Then I and Nicoletta laughed. That's adorable.

"Now why don't you go play with the others for a while. We'll be starting the games soon." and they ran back into the crowd.

Maxon walked towards us with a smile. I smiled back and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Shall we start the games?"

"Whatever makes the kids happy."

* * *

After about an hour, the kids got tired and sat down with their families. Maxon and I then got up on stage and I saw a two girls with jet-black hair. Kamber and Celia. Crap. They absolutely loathe me.

"Well Julia looks like it's time to open up the presents!" and with that she came running up the stage and was bouncing with excitement when she saw the biggest box. That was our present. We got her a bear. A huge one. She is just in love with stuffed toys.

After she opened up the last present, which was brought up to her room along with the other ones, I went down the stage with Maxon and was greeted by the twins's glare.

"What are you doing here?" trying to sound as calm as possible.

"We got an invitation," answered Celia. I looked at Maxon, who was looking just as confused as I am.

"Oh," I replied.

"You didn't have to do it America," said Kamber, who surprisingly sounded calm, but with anger in her eyes.

"That's _Queen_ America to you," said Maxon.

"A girl who's killed a man like our brother doesn't deserve the title!" retorted Kamber.

"A man who's tried to hurt my wife doesn't deserve to be a guard," countered Maxon.

"Who said he ever wanted to be a guard?!" asked Celia.

"He did Celia," I answered. "But that's not the main reason he wanted to be here. Remember that."

"I can assure you that he hated every second of serving for a country's dictator," hissed Kamber.

"He did, but he loved the job. He loved the responsibility that came with it. But he also kept it to help your family."

"He loved you America. He clearly did. We knew from the day the selected were announced," said Celia.

"We'll I'm over him Celia. I have _many_ reasons to be,"

"Fine then, but mark my word; you will forever regret that day _Queen_! You little murderer." said Kamber, then walked away with her sister. Maxon sighed and held me close. I looked over to the kids and they were looking tired. Really tires.

"Looks like it's time to end the party Maxon," I said and he smiled.

* * *

Once all the guests where gone we immediately went upstairs. Once in the room Maxon flopped himself on the bed.

"I have to tell you something Maxon." he looked up with a questioning look.

"Is it something serious?"

"Yes, it is-" I didn't get to finish. He immediately got up and examined me like the way you would to a child.

"Are you hurt? Is anything wrong? Answer me?"

"No Maxon I-" he cut me off with a tight hug. "Maxon- can't-breath!"

"Oh, right. Sorry," he said then released me. I sighed, then told him everything. Everything that Nicoletta told me. He was shocked and, well he had an expression that I couldn't really name. And in the end, he nodded, kissed me, then went to his room. I should give him some space. I need it myself. It's a bit hard for me, it may be hard for him, but we got this.

**_~End Of Part 1~_**

* * *

**Yes, I did just write that. I'm sosososososo sorry to end this short(ish). The thing is I'm going back to Tacloban tomorrow, and I gotta focus on some stuff(plus there's no internet or electricity yet), but I can review, read, and all that stuff(too much to explain just go with it). I already have explained so many things about this, but don't worry! If something changes(again too much to fucking explain), I might continue writing this. But even if nothing changes with my sched, I still will write don't worry. You just have to wait a couple of months for part two. But good things come to those who wait right? The story would be better(most likely) than this, and I have free Sundays. Yes, I said Sundays. And I'll be using part of my time either writing or brainstorming for you guys! So just be patient please! I'll really miss you guys(you know who you are)! Talk to you on the weekends! **

**(I'll answer any questions regarding the story along with anything you want me to clear up, if you're a guest, in part two. I promise! And as of now, I am not telling anyone anything about that secret! My lips are sealed. Or fingers? Whatever! Meow!)**

**~Hyper**


	17. Anouncement time!

hey guys! sorry, but this ain't a chapter. I need help with the names. felic is having a selection and I need twelve europeans, twelve asians, and twelve illeans. I can't update anything cuz of the fact thatim using a phone now and it won't tether. too much to explain. anyway these girls should have some details like apearances, nationality, and leave the personalities t me. ages 16 to 19. y u ask? u just have to wait. but I will give you a sneak peak tho at chapter five! "oh, right." he said shyly. I raised a brow and he just kept his gaze o the floor. I wonder how long he can go without me saying anything. After a long, awkward silence, he finally looks up at me. "Well?" he asks. I don't answer. I'm going to try to keep this going for as long as I can. "We'll?" he asked again, with slight annotance in is tone. I try to hold in my laughter as much as I can, but I can't fught the smile that's forming . He remains silent for what feels like hours, when realy it's only been a few minutes. Is he going for the same thing? Fine then. Yes, I know, kinda boring, but if I gave the good parts I had in this chap then what's the point of waiting? 


	18. poll!

ok. as I am STILL working on chap six right now and am having a bad case of writers block, I am having a fucking poll. you guys get to choose how much fucked up stuff I throw at you! isn't that great? anyway, as always, majority wins. or is it? I might chose the minority... or wil I? evil laugh* anyway, go right now and vote if u wanna get what you want! trust me. I've shown it to some friends, and they are we'll.. u know.. 


	19. Chapter 19

Hehe... sorry... yeah... um... ok so That poll... i made a mistake but it's on mah profile now! i think. but what i am sure of is the fact that i need to fucking thank ZetakloveN3 for helping me with the first 6 selected! thirty more to go! anyone out there who can help me? right now i have 2 Europeans, 3 Ileans, and 1 Asian! *Annabeth Kolins, 4, brown hair, blue eyes, Illean, age:18 *Anais Léçon, 2, blonde hair, brown eyes, European(France), age:17 *Claire Shelton, 3, brown hair, brown eyes, Illean,age:18 *Gabrielle-Karmen Velicoban,4, black hair, green eyes, European(Spain),age:16 *Amy Vins, 4, red hair, green eyes, Illean, age:17(i know she looks like America but she's my favourite!) *Loren Willisen, 2,blonde,blue eyes, Asian, age:19 *Nila(no complete name yet nor description) asian(egypt) Again ranges from 16-19 yrs of age i need 12 europeans, 12asians, and 12 ileans sorry if i'm not paying attention to spelling or capitalisation it's just that i'm in a hurry and the selection is 4 felix! give ideas if u want and i might just do it and pls vote in the poll! vewy imprtant! Meow! ~Hyper 


	20. coming soon! and I need halp!

O.O wow. never thought i'd get THAT much help. so HUGE thanks to dakotamo and guest. so now I have 4 asians, 4 europeans, and 8 ileans! I think. hard to keep track. ok so soon enought I wil post **chap** 1! oh and crap! I forgot to tell u that there are NO caste system so dont add that. and if u want u can start a riot over who u want to win or i wil make another poll as soon as the selected are announced. inm still on chap six and will anounce the selected on chap seven but u will only recieve chap one for now. pls keep giving more selected and u ppl rly love your ileans dont you? u dont understand y have europeans and asians in the contest either right? well u will soon in i think chap four or three. and dont forget to vote in the poll. it matters a lot. and half want no crazy and half want it? im confuzzled! t tess: what? war? take cover! and pls allow PMs!


	21. Anotha!

**Um guys, i ain't updating on this one as a story... just for announcements that i don't want to be in "Life comes with Problems" so go there if you want more since i just updated! 1 more Ilean to go, 5 more Asians, and...4 more Europeans! yay!**


End file.
